Catatan Hati Sehun
by tauputau
Summary: Sehun, si pemuda culun yang duduk sebangku sama Luhan, si vampir cowok tapi cantik dan imut. Ternyata Luhan suka sama Sehun karena ukuran pantatnya yang semok. Jupe aja sampe kalah. Sampe suatu hari, Luhan merubah Sehun jadi vampir tanpa sengaja. Dan sejak itulah hidup Sehun berubah total. Remake from Tuilet by Oben Cedric. [[HUNHAN;SEHUNxLUHAN;SELU]] Comedy absurd:v
1. Pecundang Terbawah

**Catatan Hati Sehun**

Remake from "Tuilet" by Oben Cedric

Original by kindlyifan

Maafkan kalo absurd. Yang nulis remake-nya ini aja udah absurd, jadi maklumi aja:v

.

Ini nulisnya iseng-iseng karena gaada kerjaan. Daripada diem dan laptop nganggur, jadi ya beginilah. Jangan berharap remake story ini sebagus FF author-nim yang udah senior:v

.

Bahasa gak sesuai Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, garink kriuk macem Chitato:v

.

.

.

 _Nama gue Oh Sehun. Keren 'kan? Tapi temen-temen gue biasa manggil gue Seno Cupu. Kenapa jadi Seno Cupu? Karena menurut temen-temen gue, nama gue gak sepadan sama penampilan gue. Seno dari nama gue, SEhuN Oh (oke ini maksa), dan Cupu dari kata culun punya. Ya wajar sih temen-temen gue pada manggil gue begitu. Rambut klinis belah tengah, kacamata bulet, baju rapi sampe dikancing atas, uh nggak banget. Bahkan gue sendiri nganggep diri gue pecundang kelas bawah dari yang terbawah. Sampe-sampe sahabat deket gue aja sampe hati pankreas jantung ngerjain gue._

 _Tapi semuanya berubah sejak negara api menyerang. Eh salah ding. Maksudnya sejak Luhan datang sebagai siswa baru di kelas gue. Dan yang paling gue nggak kira, Luhan itu vampir. Dia menularkan hormon vampirnya ke gue secara nggak sengaja, sehingga gue ikut-ikutan jadi vampir. Dan gue lebih kaget lagi, Luhan jatuh cinta sama gue karena pantat gue yang emang semok. Jupe aja kalah montok sama gue._

 _Sejak jadi vampir, banyak perubahan di hidup gue. Gue jadi populer karena pesona yang mendadak muncul. Di sisi lain, gue sering ngalamin kejadian horor, oleh karena itu gue pengen balik jadi manusia lagi. Tapi itu artinya, gue juga harus putus dari Luhan._

 _Bisa nggak ya gue balik jadi manusia?_

 _Kalo gue jadi manusia, hubungan gue sama Luhan gimana? Mau dibawa kemana, hubungan kita~ *mendadak armada band muncul*_

 _Terserah ah, gelap._

 _Mendingan baca aja kisah kehidupan gue ini._

 _Siapa tahu Luhan baca nih cerita *mendadak baper*_

.

.

.

Pagi yang 'semestinya' jadi pagi yang cerah, harus rusak karena teriakan cetar Eomma di kamarnya.

"Souuuuuuuunn!"

Nah, nama anak sendiri aja sampe dijadiin nama mi.

"Apasih Maaaaa?!"balas gue dari kamar. Bukan kamar sih sebenernya. Bisa disebut, gudang atau loteng mungkin?

"Liat catokan rambut Eomma nggaaaaakkk?"

"Enggak Ma. Sehun nggak liat sama sekaliiiii!" Sebenernya sih ada di bawah kasur gue. Soalnya tadi malem abis gue pake buat ngelurusin rambut, bulu ketek, bulu kaki dan bulu lainnya.

"Cariin dong! Eomma buru-buru nih!"

"Kalo ketemu dapet hadiah nggak?!"

"Nanti Eomma masakin sayur asem deh!"

"Kalo cuma sayur asem, Sehun nggak mau ah! Nggak yahud!"

"Yaudah nanti Eomma tambahin ayam goreng tepung sama sambel ijo! Udah cepet cariin!"

"Gak ada cuci mulutnya Ma!"

"Nanti Eomma kasih Rinso sama Bayclin, yang rasa lavender!"

"Gak doyan Ma!"

"Nanti Eomma bikinin jus stroberi deh! Sekarang cariin cepetaaaann!"

Gue langsung ke kamar Eomma. Pas masuk kamar, gue liat Eomma yang lagi pasang pose ganjen di depan cermin dengan rambutnya yang nggerundel mirip sarang tawon.

"Kenapa mukanya gitu? Ngehina rambut Eomma ya?"hardik Eomma dengan muka garang kayak banteng Spanyol yang udah siap nyeruduk.

"Enggak kok. Rambut Eomma kayak mak lampir."

"Daripada kamu. Klinis banget. Pake minyak jelantah berapa liter? Lagian juga, kemarin malem-malem Eomma liat kamu bukannya ngerjain tugas malah mainan Get Rich di PlayStation. Kamu kayak vampire aja. Siang bolong tidur, malemnya bangun mainan Get Rich."

Bentar, emang Get Rich bisa dimainin di PlayStation?

"Emang Eomma mau punya anak vampir?"

"Mendingan punya anak vampir. Cuma doyan minum darah, jadi Eomma gausah masak banyak-banyak."

"Ma, ati-ati. Omongan itu bisa jadi doa. Kayak ibunya Malin Kundang tuh. Ibunya aja nyesel ngutuk anaknya jadi batu."

"Ya jelas nyesel lah. Soalnya dia ngutuk anaknya jadi batu biasa. Coba kalo ngutuknya jadi batu berlian atau batu akik, 'kan bisa dijual."

Terserah Eomma aja lah.

.

.

.

"No, elo tau nggak, apa perbedaan elo sama gue?"tanya Jono yang tiba-tiba di samping gue. Sebenernya sih, Jono itu nama aslinya Jongin, tapi yaa… masalahnya sama kayak gue, namanya dirubah dari Jongin jadi Jono. Jono bukan culun sih, tapi kulitnya item buluk dan dekil. Oke back to story.

"Gue putih, elo buluk. Udah."jawab gue singkat sambil ngemil jajan tai kucing yang gue embat dari toples di lemari makan. Yang gue makan jajan tai kucing, bukan tai kucing beneran.

"Salah, No. Yang bener, punya gue lebih panjang daripada elo."

"WATDEVAK. Maksud lo apaan?! Kapan emang lo ngukurnya?!" Gue langsung nginget-nginget kapan Jono nginep di rumah gue. Emang Jono tau rumah gue darimana?

"Nggak perlu diukur kali. Udah ketauan. Nih liat, panjangan poni rambut gue daripada poni rambut elo."jelas Jono sambil mengibaskan poni panjang macem gorden yang menghiasi jidat landasan pacunya. Dasar fans berat Andhika.

"Nah, kalo persamaan gue sama elo?"tanya Jono lagi.

"Sama-sama cowok. Lo kira apaan lagi?"

"Sebenernya iya sih, tapi bukan itu yang gue maksud."

"Lah terus apaan?"

"Kita sama-sama pecundang kelas bawah." Jono menghela nafas prihatin yang berbau nafas buyut naga. Bau naga aja udah kebangetan, apalagi buyutnya. Gue yakin Jono kalo sikat gigi tiap lebaran doang. Atau malah dia sikat gigi masih pake sabut kelapa sama abu gosok.

Gue ikut menghela nafas prihatin, tapi untungnya gak sebau nafas Jono.

"Coba bandingin kita berdua sama gengnya Suho cs. Bener-bener gak ada apa-apanya. Ya, semacem Suho cs itu berlian, sedangkan kita berdua itu cuma kerikil pinggir jalan yang selalu keinjek-injek dan nggak dipandang orang."

Anjritlah perumpaannya. Nusuk banget ke dalam kalbu.

Oh iya, soal Suho sama gengnya. Anggotanya ada Bobby, Tao, Suga, Namjoon, Mino, Jimin, Taecyeon sama Suho. Mereka termasuk kumpulan geng yang paling populer di sekolah ini, dan geng yang paling sering dimintai nomer hape sama alamat sosmed mereka. Misalnya kalo elo masuk ke wall akun Facebook mereka, elo pasti bakal nemuin sederet kalimat seperti ini :

" **Kak Kris, kapan ngajakin aku** _ **candlelight dinner**_ **lagi? Kalo gak ada lilin, pake obor juga boleh kok."**

" **Selama perkedel masih dari kentang, cinta ini cuma buat abang Suho-ku tersayang3"**

" **Kak Jimin, nanti anterin aku ke KUA ya, biar kita langsung dinikahin :*"**

Itulah beberapa status yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke beranda Facebook gue.

Ketua gengnya namanya Suho, anak pemilik sekolah. Putih, kaya, ningrat, tajir, ganteng tapi sayang pendek. Anggotanya gak selalu lebih dari delapan, oleh karena itu geng itu dinamai "Geng Kaki Laba-laba".

Nggak sembarang orang boleh masuk ke geng itu. Kudu ngelewatin serangkaian tes akademik, tes psikologi sama tes IQ. Sengklek nih, macem tes masuk sekolah aja.

Tapi walaupun gitu, kalo udah berhasil masuk, bisa langsung populer seantero sekolah, bahkan sampe sekolah sebelah karena yaaa… tau sendiri kan Suho itu tajirnya nggak ketulungan dan bakal nyediain segalanya. Mau nongkrong? Nongkrong aja kudu naik pesawat karena nongkrongnya di Inggris. Jangan dibayangin berapa duit yang diabisin cuma buat nongkrong doang.

"Oh iya bayangin juga gengnya Jidi cs."tambah Jono.

Gue jadi kebayang segerombolan anak ekskul vokal cowok yang beraliran rap dan hiphop semacem Jidi cs. Gue akuin sih kalo Jidi itu emang kece pake banget. Walaupun gengnya nggak se-wow gengnya Suho, tapi geng Jidi populer juga. Bukan populer karena harta, tapi karena prestasinya. Menang olimpiade sama lomba dan sering dijadiin perwakilan sekolah, jadi nama gengnya terangkat.

"Bayangin juga geng olahraga sama anak-anak dance."

Beberapa anak yang ikutan ekskul di sekolah seperti yang disebutin Jono barusan juga terhitung populer. Populer karena prestasi mereka. Walaupun tampang mereka item buluk sebelas-duabelas sama Jono.

Sebenernya gue sama Jono ini siapa? Kok gue baru sadar setelah hampir tiga tahun gue sekolah di SMA ini, istilahnya gue cuma sebagai pemeran figuran? Gak dianggep penting sama sekali.

Ya seperti yang dibilang Jono tadi. Kita berdua cuma pecundang kelas bawah dari yang terbawah. Dan bisa dipastikan, gue sama Jono adalah dua orang di sekolah ini yang bakalan cepet dilupain dan gak bakal dirinduin lagi. Istilahnya kayak hilang ditelan Bumi.

"Terus sekarang gimana?"

Bukannya ngejawab, Jono malah nyodorin gue kertas. Gue baca isinya :

 **LOMBA KARYA ILMIAH TINGKAT SMA/SMU**

"Kita harus ikut lomba ini, biar nama kita terangkat di sekolah ini. Nih, lombanya sekelompok 2 orang. Elo sama gue cukup. Kalo elo mau ikutan, gue udah siapin materinya. Kita ikutan yang bidang sosial. Kalo kita menang, nama kita jadi keangkat dan nama gengnya Suho bakal kalah telak!"

"Masalahnya bukan gitu Jon. Gue gak tau masalah ilmiah-ilmiah beginian. Nilai IPA juga kadang dapet nilai bebek sama telor." Nilai 20 maksudnya. Kalo masih belom nyambung, liat pake mikroskop atau teleskop.

"Elo nggak usah khawatir, No. Gue udah siapin materinya kok. Udah gue pelajarin di makalah-makalah punya kakak gue dulu."timpal Jono yang menyongkel sisa sayur di sela-sela giginya pake jangka yang entah punya siapa.

Kenapa gak pake linggis sekalian ya?

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Jono sama kakak-kakaknya bagaikan bintang kejora sama arang. Jauh banget 'kan? Dua kakaknya kuliah di universitas terpandang, sedangkan Jono? Jangan ditanya. Kalo dia tiap ujian nggak nyontek, dijamin tiap tahun dia nggak naik-naik kelas.

"Duh, gue nggak tertarik nih. Daripada kita daftar kesana terus belum apa-apa kita udah kalah duluan. Kita bakal dijadiin bahan bully-an. Biarin gue jadi pencundang, selagi masih belum ada fatwa haram tentang pecundang."ujar gue dengan wajah yang santai padahal di hati udah kalang kabut.

"Ayolah, No. Bantuin gue! Gue pengen dianggep 'ada' sama orangtua gue."mohon Jono sambil memegang tangan gue. Karena gue gak mau ada rumor aneh-aneh, gue langsung menepis tangan Jono.

"Minggu lalu di rumah gue ada arisan keluarga besar. Semua keluarga gue pada ngumpul semua. Mereka semua ngomongin semua kehebatan keluarga mereka. Nah, pas giliran keluarga gue, orangtua gue gak sekalipun ngomong apapun tentang gue, kecuali kalo udah gilirannya bahas yang jelek-jelek, gue pasti disebut. Makanya gue pengen buktiin ke orangtua gue kalo gue bisa jadi bintang dan nggak jadi bayangan aja."

Dan perkataan Jono tadi seakan-akan jadi pecut kuda lumping yang dipecutin ke punggung gue.

"Aelah iya deh iya, gue ikutan. Nah, tema materinya apaan?"

Jono ngeluarin kertas lagi dari kantong. Tertulis :

 **PENGARUH IKLAN KONDOM TERHADAP KESADARAN PENCEGAHAN HIV/AIDS BAGI KALANGAN WARIA**

"WATDEVAK APA-APAAN NIH?!" Gue syok berat. Otaknya Jono udah geser ke mata kaki kali ya?

"Ya ini materinya."

"Elo gila kali ya. Gaada tema materi yang lain apa?"

"Ada sih sebenernya, tapi gue agak ragu."

"Emang apaan?"

"Pemakaian baterai ABC sebagai pengganti baterai laptop dan ponsel sama analisis jengkol dan pete terhadap kinerja processor laptop."

Dan gue cuma diem aja.

.

.

.

Segini dulu aja yaaaa~

Nunggu responnya gimana. Kalo reviewnya banyak, ya bersyukur. Kalo cuma dikit, ya bersyukur aja :v

Selain itu, kiki juga bakal update beberapa FF HunHan yang udah kiki siapin sebagai gantinya FF Hunhan Story yang gabisa di update lagi /3


	2. Siluman Tapir?

**Catatan Hati Sehun**

Remake from "Tuilet" by Oben Cedric

Original by kindlyifan

Maafkan kalo absurd. Yang nulis remake-nya ini aja udah absurd, jadi maklumi aja:v

.

Btw makasih reviewnya ya. Kiki terharu masa:'v *elap ingus pake baju sekaiyeol* /geplaked/

.

Bahasa gak sesuai Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, garink kriuk macem Chitato:v

.

.

.

 _Nama gue Oh Sehun. Keren 'kan? Tapi temen-temen gue biasa manggil gue Seno Cupu. Kenapa jadi Seno Cupu? Karena menurut temen-temen gue, nama gue gak sepadan sama penampilan gue. Seno dari nama gue, SEhuN Oh (oke ini maksa), dan Cupu dari kata culun punya. Ya wajar sih temen-temen gue pada manggil gue begitu. Rambut klinis belah tengah, kacamata bulet, baju rapi sampe dikancing atas, uh nggak banget. Bahkan gue sendiri nganggep diri gue pecundang kelas bawah dari yang terbawah. Sampe-sampe sahabat deket gue aja sampe hati pankreas jantung ngerjain gue._

 _Tapi semuanya berubah sejak negara api menyerang. Eh salah ding. Maksudnya sejak Luhan datang sebagai siswa baru di kelas gue. Dan yang paling gue nggak kira, Luhan itu vampir. Dia menularkan hormon vampirnya ke gue secara nggak sengaja, sehingga gue ikut-ikutan jadi vampir. Dan gue lebih kaget lagi, Luhan jatuh cinta sama gue karena pantat gue yang emang semok. Jupe aja kalah montok sama gue._

 _Sejak jadi vampir, banyak perubahan di hidup gue. Gue jadi populer karena pesona yang mendadak muncul. Di sisi lain, gue sering ngalamin kejadian horor, oleh karena itu gue pengen balik jadi manusia lagi. Tapi itu artinya, gue juga harus putus dari Luhan._

 _Bisa nggak ya gue balik jadi manusia?_

 _Kalo gue jadi manusia, hubungan gue sama Luhan gimana? Mau dibawa kemana, hubungan kita~ *mendadak armada band muncul*_

 _Terserah ah, gelap._

 _Mendingan baca aja kisah kehidupan gue ini._

 _Siapa tahu Luhan baca nih cerita *mendadak baper*_

.

.

.

"Eh, elo yakin kita pake beginian?"

"Iyalah. Biar datanya akurat karena kita langsung praktek."

Gue memandang ragu ke Jono dan memandang jijay ke tumpukan pakaian yang disiapin Jono buat gue. Gue ragu sama Jono karena masa' iya penyusunan ilmiah ginian malah mengharuskan gue dandan jadi bencong juga? Kenapa nggak ngarang aja coba?

"Kata kakak gue nih ya, penelitian ini harus ada buktinya. Nah sebagai buktinya, kita harus praktek dan turun ke lapangan buat ngumpulin data akuratnya." Tadinya gue kira Jono mau nunjukin DVD yadong 3gp HD koleksinya yang baru.

"Kenapa enggak elo aja sih yang praktek?"protes gue.

"Yah, kalo cuma gue yang praktek, berarti bukan penelitian kelompok dong. Udahlah, tuh pake aja. Gue masih sibuk."ujar Jono yang lagi ngecukur bulu keteknya pake gunting.

Anjrit, kenapa gak pake mesin pemotong rumput aja sekalian?

"Jon, elo yakin nih?"

"Gue yakin elah. Apasih yang elo takutin, No?"

"Bukan takut, tapi apa kata Mamih gue kalo dia sampe tahu anaknya yang emang berjakun tiba-tiba keliaran di sekitaran pinggir sungai remang-remang pake baju cewek?"

"Gue beneran jamin deh gak bakalan ada yang tau!"

Dan sekali lagi gue terbujuk rayuan iblis dari mulut Jono.

.

"Cepetan pake bajunya, No. Jangan yang ini. Pilih aja yang seksi-seksi."

Dari modelnya aja, udah jelas baju kakak cewek gue lebih bagus dan lebih layak pakai.

"Anjrit lah Jon. Ini bajunya kenapa gini semua?" Gue cengo liat baju-baju yang rata-rata ukurannya kecil dan kalo dipake pasti ketat banget. By the way, Jono dapet beginian darimana?

"Udahlah, , mending elo pake yang ini aja."

"Ini apaan?! Ini baju buat penyanyi dangdut kali. Kelap kelip macem lampu disko. Mana belakangnya bolong lagi. Masuk angin gue bisa-bisa."

"Bencong kalo lagi beraksi, bajunya ya model beginian semua. Udahlah pake aja, No."

"Lah elo pake baju apaan?"

"Ini. Model Sunny noona."

Anjrit, Sunny noona kecemplung aspal! Sejak kapan Sunny noona konser bareng SNSD pake baju kelap kelip bikin mata kecolok kayak gitu? Yaaa… walaupun gue bukan fanboy-nya Sunny noona, tapi gue tau lah gimana style-nya dia kalo dia perform sama SNSD.

Oh iya kalo soal bencong, gue jadi keinget dulu pas masih umur 8 tahun nganterin Eomma ke salon.

.

" _Hun, temenin Eomma ke salon yuk."_

" _Gak mau ah. Lagi asik main sama Bleki nih." Fyi, Bleki di sini adalah hewan marmut peliharaan gue._

" _Jangan main marmut mulu. Entar marmutnya Eomma sate besok." Alhasil gue nurut aja sama Eomma daripada ujung-ujungnya gue makan marmut peliharaan gue yang gue besarin kayak anak sendiri *mendadak iklan kecap lewat*_

 _Tapi karena guenya bandel, gue sembunyiin marmut gue di kantong jaket._

 _Sesampainya di salon langganan Eomma, ternyata kudu nunggu 2 jam. Karena bosen, gue keluarin marmut gue dari kantong. Ternyata, marmut gue butuh nafas, jadinya dia lari-lari keliling salon gitu buat nyari oksigen. Akibatnya, semua pegawai salon pada teriak-teriak imut setengah manja dan seperempat mendesah._

" _Ich! Tikuz! Tikuz!"_

 _Salah satu pegawai salon naik ke kursi dan tiba-tiba wig warna ungunya copot. Dan gue kaget setengah mati ternyata kepalanya botak plontos. Dan gue juga baru sadar kalo dia bencong. Aelah._

 _Pluk. Saking hebohnya teriak-teriak sambil hentak-hentak kaki imut, ganjelan buah dadanya jatuh ke lantai._

" _Woy! Ada tikuz! Bunuh dia!" Gue takjub ngedenger suara itu. Bukan karena merdu kayak suaranya Taeyeon noona, tapi takjub karena gue baru tau ada bencong yang berlogat tukang begal kental gitu._

 _Gue ambil marmut gue yang kebetulan nangkring di meja salon._

" _Ini cuma marmut, bukan tikus."_

 _Syukur kagak gua bilang dinosaurus._

" _AUW! Bunuh dia! Oemjiiiiii!"teriaknya dengan nada 5 oktaf sambil menodongkan hair dryer ke marmut gue. Seakan-akan hair dryer itu adalah senapan berkekuatan maksimal dengan pelindung anti-radiasi dan nuklir._

 _Dan karena kekacauan yang terjadi di salon, Eomma gak jadi nyalon deh. Ayeeeyyy~_

.

Sambil OTW ke sungai, markas utama para bencong-bencong, gue baca-baca buku panduan menjadi bencong idaman punya Jono. Ada pula kosakata yang menyangkut-pautkan nama selebritis.

 **Cintami Atmanegara : Cinta**

 **Titi DJ : Hati-hati di jalan**

 **Endang S. Taurina : Enak sekali**

 **Betharia : Berak**

 **Tete Kadi : Tetek**

 **Susi Susanti : Susu**

 **Obie Mesakh : Omes/otak mesum**

Gue cuma ketawa ngakak bacanya. Andai nih artis-artis Indonesia pada baca, pasti mereka langsung ngadain tumpengan buat ganti nama.

Menurut info yang Jono dapet, bencong-bencong biasanya beroperasi sekitaran jam 11.00 malem. Jadi, sebelumnya gue sama Jono udah berpakaian lengkap khas bencong. Dan tak lupa, tangan-tangan terampil Jono yang merias wajah manly gue. Oh tidak.

Agak lama juga gue didandanin Jono, begitupula Jono ngedandanin dirinya. Pantesan kalo nunggu Eomma dandan buat kondangan lama banget.

Gue ngaca sebentar di layar hape. Gak terlalu menor juga sih, kecuali bulu mata lapis lima sama lipstick yang merahnya nyolok mata.

.

Gue udah mulai gemeteran pas udah sampe di sekitaran daerah sungai yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'sarangnya' bencong-bencong.

"Jon, balik yuk. Horor banget sumpah."

"Weits, kalo di sini jangan manggil gue Jono. Panggil aja gue Hyorin. Kalo nama elo disini jadi Selly."

Anjrit! Yang bener aja, dia milih nama artis semok, nah gue?

"Elo takut apaan sih, No? Gak bakal ada yang tau! Tenang aja, gue udah kenalan kok sama penguasa di sini. Jadi mendingan kita nyari dia aja dulu." Jono ngeluarin HP-nya, menelpon seseorang.

"Nah, katanya tunggu aja sekitaran lampu taman. Nunggu dia yuk."

Akhirnya gue nurut sama Jono. Gue rada merinding disini. Selain bencong-bencongnya yang horor setengah mati, angin malam yang bikin gue masuk angin karena baju minimalis yang gue pake.

"Eh No, dia di seberang tuh. Elo tunggu disini ya, gue mau nyebrangin dia dulu. Dia gak berani nyebrang katanya."

Itu bencong apa anak TK?

Dan dengan polosnya, gue ngangguk dan ngebiarin Jono pergi. Gue berdiri di tempat yang agak pojok yang lumayan sepi. Tapi, segelap dan sesepi apapun tempatnya, gue pasti keliatan karena baju minimalis yang gue pake ini berkilauan macem lampu disko.

Nggak percaya? Ini buktinya.

Banyak mobil yang berhenti di depan gue. Penumpangnya ngebuka kaca mobil kemudian siul-siul ke gue sambil kedip-kedip ganjen.

Anjer, harga diri gue hanyut.

Karena banyak bencong yang udah nyerobot mobil tadi, jadi gue milih ngejauh aja, daripada timbul masalah baru.

Dan masalah barunya itu datang saat seorang bencong yang bertubuh semacem Agung Hercules berteriak dengan imutnya,

"RAZIA! PATROLI! LARI CYIIIIIN!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gue langsung ngelepas high heels sepuluh senti dan lari kesetanan. Wig abu-abu ala Hyoyeon noona gue buang entah kemana. Padahal 'kan sayang itu wig-nya bagus, apalagi persis kek rambut Hyoyeon noona.

Lupakan. Yang penting gue kudu cari tempat sembunyi biar gue nggak ketangkep polisi.

Akhirnya, gue ngumpet di kolong mobil. Siapa tahu berhasil. Gue tetep nunduk sambil ngatur nafas. Gila! Mana Jono nih?!

"Hoy! Ngapain disitu?!" Gue kaget denger suara ngebass itu. Kaki gue ditarik paksa.

"Ahjussi, aku beneran bukan bencong! Serius!" Segede apapun suara gue, tetep aja gak bisa bikin gue dilepasin. Tangan salah satu petugas yang lain secara iseng menepuk pantat gue yang emang semok sejak lahir.

"Auw! Ihh… Emang law kira eyke apaan?!"

Oemji. Refleks. Dan semakin besar lah keyakinan polisi yang nangkep gue. Gue semakin panik dan kalang kabut saat lampu sorot kamera sama blitz kamera di depan gue.

Oemji kuadrat, gue masuk tipi sama koran. Gue emang pengen masuk tipi sama koran, tapi nggak gini juga caranya. Gue pengen masuk tipi sama koran karena main drama sama BoA noona. Atau bisa jadi pemenang kuis liburan ke Inggris bareng Krystal noona seumur hidup.

Gue langsung lemes dan pikiran gue melayang ke Eomma yang pastinya lagi nungguin pulang ke rumah.

Atau bahkan nungguin gue buat diomelin abis-abisan karena banyak wartawan disini yang nayangin berita ini langsung ke tipi. Dan yang jelas, Eomma gak akan percaya kalo gue dandan bencong begini buat penelitian ilmiah.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantor polisi, gue nggak liat Jono ditangkep. Dan saat itu pula gue paham sama semua ini. Jono punya sepupu yang kerja di kantor kepolisian dan punya bibi yang kerja di kantor pers. Sehingga dengan gampangnya, dia ngejebak gue lengkap dengan dandanan bencong gue.

HP gue geter.

 **Sori, No. Gue terpaksa ngelakuin ini buat masuk ke gengnya Suho.**

Hape gue matiin dengan perasaan mengamuk yang udah maksimun. Tega-teganya. Gue harusnya udah curiga dari awal sama Jono. Dia emang niat buat malu-maluin gue sampe gue masuk tipi dan koran sebagai bencong.

Hati gue hancur. Beneran, walaupun gue laki-laki manly. Dia milih ngekhianatin persahabatan sama gue dari SD hanya karena ingin masuk ke gengnya Suho. Yah, demi reputasi.

Berkat Jono, gue bukan lagi pecundang bawah dari yang terbawah. Tapi jadi super duper pecundang dari yang paling terbawah.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, gue makin males sekolah. Ngebolos? Lebih parah lagi. Gue gabisa hidup nyaman dengan ocehan Eomma yang semacem sama bininya Hitler.

Di kelas, Jono gak duduk sebangku lagi sama gue. Dia duduk sama Taecyeon sekarang. Terserah dia. Pindah nggak pindah ya hak-hak dia lah.

Beban yang gue pikul makin berat dan makin berat lagi.

Hingga anda mencapai alam bawah sadar anda. *mendadak Romy Rafael lewat*

Sampe akhirnya ada cowok imut dan cantik dari Beijing. Tapi tinggal di Korea. Namanya Luhan.

Awal perkenalan, gue gak begitu antusias kayak yang lain. Biasalah, kalo liat yang bening aja langsung melek. Muka gue tetep datar sampe Jeon seonsaengnim nyuruh Luhan duduk sebangku sama gue.

"Annyeong namaku Luhan."bisiknya. Tapi gue gak peduli. Mungkin itu cuma formalitas sebagai temen sebangku, jadi gak terlalu gue tanggepin.

"Han, namanya Oh Sehun. Tapi kami manggilnya Seno Cupu."ujar Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kanan Luhan.

Selama pelajaran fisika berlangsung, entah berapa gumpalan kertas melayang ke meja gue sama Luhan. Kalo yang dilemparin daritadi itu duit, udah gue pungutin daritadi.

Anehnya, Luhan diem aja. Karena udah terlanjur penasaran, gue buka salah satu gumpalan kertas yang ada di depan gue.

 **Hai Luhan. Aku Myungsoo. Semoga pesonamu tak luntur gara-gara duduk di samping kakek moyang Sun Go Kong. Salam manis untukmu.**

Aelah nyesel gue bacanya.

"Jangan dimasukin hati. Nanti tambah gondok."bisik Luhan.

Anjritlah, gue baru tahu kalo suaranya Luhan lembut banget. Tubuhnya wangi buah stroberi. Palingan dia pake parfum Molto kali ya?

Tapi kok dia tahu ya kalo gue lagi gondok?

Abaikan. Gue langsung alihin pandangan ke Jeon seonsaengnim yang lagi nerangin tentang kelistrikan sama kemagnetan. Gue berusaha serius, walaupun mata gue ujung-ujungnya tetep ngelirik Luhan.

Anjritlah, cowok tapi kok cantik banget?

Mungkin nggak sih gue macarin Luhan?

Nggak usah ngimpi ketinggian lah, Hun!

Andai Luhan juga suka sama gue. Andai aja gue ganteng kayak Kim Woobin, Lee Donghae sama Jung Yunho gitu baru pantes macarin Luhan. Asik kali ya punya wajah ganteng gitu terus dengan seenaknya kita bisa pedekate sama gebetan yang kita suka.

BRAK!

Gue tersentak kaget ngeliat tangan kekar penuh urat milik Jeon seonsaengnim di atas meja gue sama Luhan.

"Kenapa semuanya melamun hah?!"

Gue lirik-lirik dikit ke sekeliling. Bener juga kata Jeon seonsaengnim. Gak laki-laki, gak perempuan semuanya pada ngelamun.

.

"Rumahmu dimana?"tanya Luhan sesaat setelah kelas sepi.

"Daerah perumahan Gangnam, tapi bukan di perumahan Gangnam."

"Aku di perumahan Gangnam. Mau bareng? Kan searah."

"Gaperlu, Han. Aku tadi naik sepeda kok."

"Sepeda motor?"

"Sepeda kayuh hehehe."

"Ohh, hati-hati ya nanti di perjalanan."

"Iya kamu juga."

Pas ngeluarin sepeda dari parkiran, gue liat Luhan naik Ferrari. Anjrit. Jadilah gue naik sepeda sambil ngelus dada. Sabar, sabar Hun sabar, ada saatnya elo punya Ferrari juga, batin gue.

Karena terlalu sibuk ngelamunin Ferrari, gak sadar gue diserempet mobil Bugatti dan alhasil siku sama lutut gue kegesek aspal. Yap, berdarah sampe ada daging kecil yang rada nyembul dari kulit. Celana bagian lutut juga agak sobek. Pandangan gue beralih ke penumpang Bugatti yang baru aja nyerempet gue dan dengan gusar gue langsung ngambil sepeda gue dan siap ngayuh lagi. Jono.

"Elo gak kenapa-napa 'kan? Ya Tuhan, siku elo!" Tangan Jono yang mau nyentuh luka di siku gue langsung gue tepis. Dan karena saking emosinya, gue ngebanting sepeda gue terus nendang muka Jono pake kaki.

"Dasar makhluk gak tau diuntung lo!"maki gue sambil ngambil sepeda gue kemudian ngeloyor pergi sambil nahan perih di dengkul sama siku.

Sampe di rumah, Eomma ninggalin catetan kalo Eomma lagi ke rumah saudara di daerah Ilsan. Katanya ada urusan penting. Gue gak peduli. Yang penting gue kudu ngobatin luka gue.

Yah sebenernya ada satu luka yang gak bisa gue sembuhin dalam waktu dekat.

Luka batin gara-gara Jono.

Kampretlah, gue bikinin kuburan juga dia.

.

Setelah ganti baju, gue langsung ambil perban, kapas sama obat tetes luka. Rada susah sih, tapi ya gimana lagi. Gue gerak dikit aja, dengkul udah nyeri banget. Apalagi siku.

TING TONG~

Gue ngebukain pintu depan dan betapa kagetnya gue. Luhan. Di. Depan. Rumah. Gue.

"Hai Hun, katanya kamu abis keserempet ya?"tanya Luhan perhatian.

"E-eh? I-iya. Aku keserempet mobil tadi hehehe. Masuk Han."

Luhan masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan antengnya.

"Mana luka kamu?"

"Hah?"

"Mana luka kamu tadi yang abis keserempet?"

"I-ini."

Gue nunjukkin luka di siku sama dengkul yang nyerinya setengah idup. Oemji.

Luhan langsung ngambil alkohol di atas meja dan ditetesin di atas kapas lalu ditempelin ke luka gue. Dengan telaten, Luhan ngebelit luka gue pake perban. Aduhai, makin bertambahlah harapan gue jadi pacar Luhan. Eh, tapi jangan banyak berharap ah. Nanti kalo udah ketemu sama kenyataan, nanti jatoh, sakit lagi *mendadak baper*

.

Gue ngerasa hepi karena paginya setelah luka gue diobatin Luhan, Eomma udah pulang. Jadinya gue gaperlu masak susah-susah lagi. Yeeeyyyy…

Dan bukannya pelukan buat kangen-kangenan, Eomma yang ngeliat tangan sama dengkul gue yang diperban langsung meledak dan ngamuk-ngamuk seperti biasa. Walaupun sebenernya gue sumpek diomelin melulu, di sisi lain gue seneng bisa denger suara cetar Eomma yang lagi ngomelin gue. Yaa… karena kita 'kan gak akan pernah bisa selamanya denger omelan-omelan orangtua yang isinya petuah-petuah baik buat anaknya. Orangtua mana sih yang nggak mau anaknya jadi baik?

Di balik omelan Eomma yang cetar dan memecah suasana, tersirat kekhawatiran ngeliat gue yang penuh luka karena keserempet Bugatti.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Jono punya Bugatti?

Ah, pasti dari Suho lah. Emang mau dari siapa lagi?

.

Besoknya di kelas, gue lebih akrab sama Luhan. Ternyata Luhan kepribadiannya emang hangat sama ramah. Sering senyum pula. Senyumannya itu loh. Gakuku ganana *seketika pingsan*

Tapi yang bikin gue heran, kenapa Luhan bisa tahu kalo gue abis keserempet? Kan waktu itu, gue liat mobil Ferrari-nya udah jalan duluan daripada gue.

"Emmm… Han, boleh minta nomor HP nggak?"

"Iya boleh, aku telepon ke nomormu ya." Gue cuma manggut nurut aja.

Eh? Sejak kapan Luhan punya nomer hape gue?

Daripada mikirin gituan kelamaan, yang terpenting gue kudu harus mesti wajib nyimpen nomer hape Luhan.

.

TREEEETTT TREEEETT TREEEETTT

Yes! Akhirnya pulang juga! Tapi…

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hun!"seru Jono di depan pintu kelas. Gue ngerutin dahi. Bukannya gue ulangtahun April ya? Sejak kapan juga Jono manggil gue Hun? Tapi sebelum gue sadar, kepala gue udah jadi sasaran lemparan telur busuk, tomat busuk dan yang lainnya. Dan yang penting, bau gue udah gak karuan. Udah ketebak, ini ulahnya Suho cs.

"Woy! Ngapain?! Gue ulangtahun bulan April kali!"jerit gue sambil berusaha ngebersihin kotoran di rambut gue.

"O-ow! Ternyata bukan Sehun yang ulangtahun nih!" Semuanya termasuk Jono, ngeloyor pergi. Tapi sebelum Jono pergi, gue muter balik badannya dan gue tendang mukanya sekali lagi pake kaki sampe dia jatuh ke kolam ikan yang ada di belakangnya.

Gaurus, bodo amat. Yang penting gue kudu ke kamar mandi ngebersihin rambut biar Eomma nggak ngomelin gue lagi.

Gue masuk kamar mandi dengan emosi yang nyaris meledak.

 _Keramas pakai sampo ini terus ganti baju pake baju ini._

Gue cuma ngerutin kening doang baca tulisan di kertas yang ditempel di tembok kamar mandi. Di atas rak kamar mandi, ada kaos, celana pendek, handuk sama sampo.

Sabodo amat yang penting sampe rumah, gue kudu bersih.

.

Malem sekitar jam 20.00, Luhan dateng ke rumah gue.

"Ma, ini Luhan, temen Sehun yang pernah ngobatin lukanya Sehun kemarin itu."jelas gue. Padahal gue 'kan maunya ngenalin Luhan sebagai pacar gue, tapi apa daya… Hikz.

"Ohh… Luhan yang anaknya Pak Henry itu 'kan? Yang papanya ganteng itu 'kan? Kok sendirian? Gak sama papanya?" Yaelah, yang diinget malah bapaknya Luhan.

"Hehehe… Papa lagi di rumah sama Mama."jawab Luhan sopan.

Eomma langsung diem. Akhirnya, gue ngajak Luhan ke kamar. Pintu kamar sengaja gue buka lebar-lebar biar Eomma gak curiga kalo gue ngelakuin yang enaena sama Luhan.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, di rumah sebelah sempet digrebek warga sama polisi karena penghuni rumahnya lagi ngelakuin ajaran sesat. Masa' iya mereka memuja terong dan menganggap komik Sinchan sebagai kitab mereka.

Jendela kamar juga gue buka lebar-lebar, biar ada angin masuk.

"Kamu ngapain kesini, Han?"

"Main ke rumah temen emang nggak boleh ya?"

"Bukan nggak boleh sih, tapi yaa… gapapa sih. Bentar ya aku ambilin snack dulu di bawah." Sebelum keluar kamar, Eomma masuk ke kamar gue sambil bawa keripik jengkol, oleh-oleh dari rumah nenek gue.

Yaelah, kenapa nggak delivery pizza aja sih, Ma?

"Wah, terimakasih." Di luar dugaan, Luhan malah nyomot keripik jengkol di toples dengan lahapnya. Seakan-akan keripik jengkol itu adalah brownies coklat yang enak banget. Emang seenak itu ya?

Secara nggak sadar, ada iler Luhan yang netes ke tangan gue. Iler itu kemudian masuk ke pori-pori kulit gue lalu lenyap. Gue nggak tahu menahu tentang iler itu.

"Oh iya Hun, aku denger ada rame-rame apa sih di depan kelas pulang sekolah tadi?"tanya Luhan sambil tetep ngunyah keripik jengkol.

"Yaaa biasa sih, Han. Aku dikerjain lagi sama Suho cs. Dilemparin telur busuk gitulah."

"Lagi?"

"Ya gitulah Han. Aku 'kan emang pecundang. Pantes buat dikerjain. Bahkan, karena saking pecundangnya, Jono yang dulu sahabat aku, malah ikutan ngerjain aku."

"Kenapa nggak kamu bales?"

"Aku nggak bisa bales apa-apa ke mereka. Udah pecundang, payah pula."

Tanpa sadar, badan gue udah condong ke luar jendela. Badan gue berasa enteng banget, tapi ada yang narik gue dari belakang.

"Jangan bodoh, Hun!"seru Luhan.

"Lepas, Han!"

"Jangan bodoh, Hun!"

"Lepasin aku Han! Aku udah nggak kuat!"

Ini macem sinetron by the way.

"Daripada kamu mati sia-sia, mending kamu balik ngerjain mereka, Hun."bisik Luhan di telinga gue. Oemji, gue merinding. Merinding geli sama merinding yang menjurus ke enaena.

"Aku bisa aja. Tapi kamu harus jelasin ke aku dulu, sebenernya kamu itu siapa."

"Aku itu Luhan. Temen sebangku kamu."

"Bukan gitu maksud aku, Han. Kamu barusan narik aku dari jendela, berarti kamu kuat banget. Ayolah ngaku aja."

Luhan membuang tatapannya dari muka gue.

"Ayolah Han. Janji deh gak bilang siapa-siapa."

"Aku takut."

"Hah? Takut kenapa? Takut aku bocorin rahasia kamu?"

"Enggak. Aku takut kamu jadi takut, terus gak mau deket aku lagi. Padahal aku 'kan udah suka kamu sejak kita jadi temen sebangku. Sejak aku ngeliat pantat kamu."

"Jadi, kamu suka aku?"tanya gue antusias dan seneng. Betewe, gue juga rada sweatdrop denger alesan Luhan suka gue. Pantat gue emang dari lahir bawaannya ya emang gini. Kata Eomma, pas kecil gue suka niruin gerakan goyang itiknya Zaskia Gotik.

"Iya. Kamu… suka aku nggak?

"Aku juga suka sama kamu."

"Tapi, aku nggak yakin kita bakal bisa pacaran, Hun."

"Lah, kenapa?"

"Aku itu… vampir."

"Hah? Siluman tapir?"

"Aduh, kupingnya jangan soak gitu dong. Nanti aku tambah naksir sama kamu. Aku ini V-A-M-P-I-R."

"HahahHhHhahhaHahAHhA…"gue ketawa ngakak.

"Malah ketawa. Aku serius, Hun. Kao nggak percaya liat ini!" Gue seketika cengo liat Luhan menyeringai dan muncullah dua taring di barisan giginya. Refleks, gue langsung mundur.

"Kalo gitu, berarti kamu ngehisap darah manusia dong?"

"Dulunya sih gitu, tapi sekarang udah enggak lagi. Aku sama keluargaku udah beralih jadi vegetarian. Kami mengganti darah jadi jus-jusan. Aku paling suka jus jengkol sama pete."

Oh pantesan, kadang kalo gue ngobrol sama Luhan, ada bau jengkol pete seliweran.

"Tapi aku masih nggak percaya."

Tiba-tiba Luhan narik tangan gue keluar dari jendela. Luhan membawa gue loncat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah lainnya dengan entengnya. Secara nggak sadar, gue sama Luhan udah nangkring di puncak Namsan Tower.

"Okedeh sekarang aku percaya."

"Maaf ya bikin kamu kaget. Banyak bangunan yang berubah di Korea."

"Emang kamu sebelumnya dimana?"

"Aku pindah-pindah tempat sama keluarga aku karena kami nggak mau dicurigai sama orang-orang kalo kami ini vampir, karena vampir 'kan gak bakal tua."

Gue sama Luhan banyak bercerita tentang hidup kita masing-masing. Pas giliran Luhan yang cerita, gue menyimak baik cerita hidup Luhan. Ternyata, hidup Luhan jauh lebih tragis dari hidup gue.

Luhan ternyata adalah anak dari pasangan seorang pangeran kerajaan dan seorang selir. Karena bapak kandung Luhan yang nggak mau ngurus Luhan, jadi ibu Luhan membawa Luhan kabur ke Beijing. Ibu Luhan meninggal karena dibunuh anak buah bapak kandungnya. Dengan hati yang sedih, dia memutuskan buat pergi jauh sampe akhirnya dia nekat pergi jauh naik kapal. Tapi sayangnya, kapalnya karam. Luhan terdampar di sebuah pulau dan ditemukan oleh Henry ahjussi, bapak angkat Luhan. Karena kondisi Luhan yang nyaris nggak bisa diselamatkan, Henry ahjussi terpaksa menggigit Luhan sehingga Luhan jadi vampir seperti sekarang.

"Sejak itu aku jadi vampir sampe sekarang. Aku sangat berhutang budi sama Henry ahjussi yang udah nyelametin aku dulu. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Henry ahjussi yang sekarang udah jadi papaku. Ada 2 vampir lainnya di rumah. Mereka adik-adik angkat aku."

Kalo dikira-kira dan dihitung pake rumus aljabar sih, umur Luhan udah beratus-ratus tahun. Padahal wajahnya gak menunjukkan kalo dia udah berumur ratusan tahun.

"Hun, kamu udah tahu siapa aku sebenernya."

"Aku janji nggak bakal ngebongkar rahasia kamu."

"Kamu nggak takut sama aku?"

"Ngapain takut? Enggak lah, Han."

"Beneran? Suatu saat aku bisa nyelakain kamu."

"Iya. Mobil aja bisa nyakitin aku, tapi bukan berarti aku takut sama mobil."

"Jadi, kamu nyamain aku sama mobil?"

"Ya enggak lah. Kan cuma perumpamaan. Mana ada mobil secantik kamu."

Luhan tersipu. EAK.

"Emm… emangnya belum pernah ada ya vampir pacaran sama manusia?"

"Ada sebenernya, tapi gak bertahan lama. Biasanya manusia yang berubah jadi vampir."

"Aku rela kok jadi vampir asalkan aku bisa jadi pacar kamu."

"Yakin?"

"Yap." Gue nutup mata sambil ngangkat dagu dikit.

Hening.

Kok di leher gue gak kerasa apa-apa?

Gue membuka mata dan Luhan membuang muka. Gue ngeraba leher gue. Bisa aja ada panu, kadas, kurap atau kutil yang menyebabkan Luhan nggak mau ngegigit gue.

"Aku nggak bisa, Hun."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lagi sariawan."

Lah, emang vampir bisa sariawan ya?

Sebenernya gue pengen lebih tau tentang Luhan, tapi karena udah malem, gue khawatir Eomma ngelongok ke kamar lagi. Jadi gue ngajak Luhan buat balik dan dia setuju.

Pas udah di kamar, kita nyaris telat. Andaikan kalo kita telat lima detik aja, bisa ketahuan sama Eomma kalo gue sama Luhan abis kelayapan.

"Luhan, kamu nggak pulang? Ini sudah malam. Nanti dicariin papa kamu lagi."ucap Eomma dengan lembut. Terakhir kali kapan Eomma ngomong lembut ke gue ya?

"Iya ini mau pulang. Terimakasih ya ahjumma, Sehun. Aku pamit pulang."

Setelah Luhan pulang dan Eomma yang udah balik ke kamarnya, gue langsung browsing tentang vampir. Ada sederet fakta yang merujuk ke Luhan. Jadi, gak ada alasan buat nggak percaya kalo Luhan itu emang vampir.

.

.

.

Segini dulu yaaa:v

Ngepost ini karena kiki seneng banget, entah kenapa:v

Padahal besok juga udah mau masuk dan ngurusin adek kelas baru:v

Oh ya, kiki bakal update FF ini 2 kali seminggu. Kalo emang lagi kepepet, ya mungkin seminggu sekali. Tergantung ada pulsa di modem atau enggak. Kiki juga gak boleh pegang gadget lama-lama. Karena yaa… gitulah:v


	3. Ketemu Keluarga Luhan

**Catatan Hati Sehun**

Remake from "Tuilet" by Oben Cedric

Original by kindlyifan

Maafkan kalo absurd. Yang nulis remake-nya ini aja udah absurd, jadi maklumi aja:v

.

Bahasa gak sesuai Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, garink kriuk macem Chitato:v

.

.

.

 _Nama gue Oh Sehun. Keren 'kan? Tapi temen-temen gue biasa manggil gue Seno Cupu. Kenapa jadi Seno Cupu? Karena menurut temen-temen gue, nama gue gak sepadan sama penampilan gue. Seno dari nama gue, SEhuN Oh (oke ini maksa), dan Cupu dari kata culun punya. Ya wajar sih temen-temen gue pada manggil gue begitu. Rambut klinis belah tengah, kacamata bulet, baju rapi sampe dikancing atas, uh nggak banget. Bahkan gue sendiri nganggep diri gue pecundang kelas bawah dari yang terbawah. Sampe-sampe sahabat deket gue aja sampe hati pankreas jantung ngerjain gue._

 _Tapi semuanya berubah sejak negara api menyerang. Eh salah ding. Maksudnya sejak Luhan datang sebagai siswa baru di kelas gue. Dan yang paling gue nggak kira, Luhan itu vampir. Dia menularkan hormon vampirnya ke gue secara nggak sengaja, sehingga gue ikut-ikutan jadi vampir. Dan gue lebih kaget lagi, Luhan jatuh cinta sama gue karena pantat gue yang emang semok. Jupe aja kalah montok sama gue._

 _Sejak jadi vampir, banyak perubahan di hidup gue. Gue jadi populer karena pesona yang mendadak muncul. Di sisi lain, gue sering ngalamin kejadian horor, oleh karena itu gue pengen balik jadi manusia lagi. Tapi itu artinya, gue juga harus putus dari Luhan._

 _Bisa nggak ya gue balik jadi manusia?_

 _Kalo gue jadi manusia, hubungan gue sama Luhan gimana? Mau dibawa kemana, hubungan kita~ *mendadak armada band muncul*_

 _Terserah ah, gelap._

 _Mendingan baca aja kisah kehidupan gue ini._

 _Siapa tahu Luhan baca nih cerita *mendadak baper*_

.

.

.

BYUURRR!

Gue terbangun karena merasa ada yang nyiram gue. Basah. Kalo air kan gak bau, lah ini kenapa bau langu?

"Bangun, Hun! Kamu kira sekolah punya nenek moyang kamu?! Cepet mandi!"

"Yaelah, Ma. Nyiramnya jangan pake air cucian beras dong. Siram pake air kembang kek biar wangi."

"Emang kamu mayat hah?! Cepet mandi sana!"

Gue ngeliat jam weker. Gue telat!

Buru-buru gue ngeloyor ke kamar mandi buat cuci muka sama sikat gigi doang, terus ganti baju seragam dan ngacir ke garasi buat ngambil sepeda.

Pas lari dari ruang tamu ke garasi, gue ngerasa ada yang aneh. Badan gue kerasa enteng. Berasa gue bisa melayang gitu. Tanpa pikir panjang, gue mutusin buat lari dari rumah ke sekolah daripada naik sepeda, yang ada malah diomelin guru piket sama satpam sekolah.

Wuuussshhh~

Gue takjub gue bisa sampe sekolah dalam waktu semenit doang. Padahal jarak rumah dari sekolah gue lumayan jauh. Tapi… gue kok lemes banget ya? Dan gue ngerasa matahari lagi panas-panasnya, sampe mau kebakar.

Ah, gue kudu buru-buru ke kelas dan ngaso.

Selama perjalanan ke kelas, semua orang pada ngeliatin gue. Dari murid, guru sampe pak bon sekolah. Seolah-olah gue ini anak baru. Atau mungkin…

Mereka ngeliat gue seakan-akan gue ini alien yang kesasar ke Bumi karena dapet alamat palsu. *mendadak ayu ting-ting lewat*

Karena penasaran, gue langsung ngaca di depan perpustakaan. Gak ada apa-apa. Tapi kok gue tambah putih ya? Tapi putih yang menjurus ke pucat. Apa karena ini ya semuanya pada ngeliatin gue?

"Sehun!" Luhan lari ke gue. Mukanya panik.

"Kenapa Han?"

"Sekarang kamu ke kamar mandi aja dulu. Pake sunblock sama pake softlens." Luhan nyeret gue ke kamar mandi sekolah. Gue nurut aja buat make sunblock sama softlens yang dikasih Luhan. Tapi, buat apaan?

"Maaf banget, Hun. Maaf banget."ucap Luhan saat kita udah sampe di kelas dan duduk di bangku.

"Maaf kenapa Han? Perasaan kamu gak pernah salah sama aku."

"Semalem aku bener-bener nggak kontrol."

"Maksudnya kenapa?"

"Emm… aku udah… ngerubah kamu… jadi vampir."

"HAH?!" Gue kaget kayak liat rambut Eomma yang berubah jadi kayak Sooyoung noona.

"Kamu yang bener aja? Emang kapan kamu ngegigit aku?!"

"Air liur aku netes dan kena kulit kamu. Selain dengan gigitan, air liur juga bisa bikin manusia jadi vampir."

Oemji. Masa' iya jadi segitu gampangnya jadi vampir kayak kena TBC. Dan masa' gue berubah jadi vampir dengan cara yang sangat kurang elit kayak gini. Gue maunya Luhan ngegigit leher gue. Kan asik tuh ada bitemark sama kissmark gitu di leher gue.

Abaikan.

"Kamu nggak marah kan, Hun?"

Haruskah gue marah? Seenggaknya sejak jadi vampir, gue jadi hemat tenaga buat ke sekolah.

"Aku enggak marah kok, Han. Selama kamu jadi pembimbing aku, aku nggak keberatan sama sekali."

Luhan langsung tersenyum lega dan menggandeng tangan gue selayaknya sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian. Kan emang iya kalo gue baru pacaran sama Luhan kemaren malem. Dan semakin banyak pula yang ngeliatin gue di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

.

Pas bel istirahat bunyi, Luhan ngasih buku setebel kamus Oxford ke gue. Katanya itu buku panduan buat kalangan vampir baru.

Pas di kantin, gue ngeliat Suho cs (termasuk Jono) lagi ngapelin cewek-cewek di salah satu meja kantin. Gue liat Jono lagi ngapelin Yoon Sohee, anak kelas IPA sebelah yang emang udah lama jadi inceran Jono. Dulu, dia gak mau ngedeketin Sohee karena dia malu dan gengsi. Sejak gabung gengnya Suho, dia makin pede ternyata. Seketika, gue gondok dan eneg liatnya.

"Bales mereka gih."bisik Luhan.

Dengan bisikan Luhan tadi dan banyaknya tumpukan dendam kesumat yang udah terlanjur tumbuh rimbun di hati, maka jelas gue gak akan ngebiarin Jono jadian sama kecengannya. Buat ngasih Jono pelajaran yang setimpal.

"Eh Jon, udah jadian ya sama Sohee?"tanya gue sambil duduk di samping Jono, sedangkan Luhan duduk di samping Sohee.

"Tanya aja sama Sohee."jawab Jono sambil nunjuk cewek sipit di depannya.

"Oh ya, katanya elo dulu ilfill sama mata sipitnya Sohee. Terus elo bilang Sohee bukan tipe elo banget karena pipi tembem karena lemaknya dia. Elo sukanya cewek yang lebih tua dari elo semacem tante-tante gitu kan? Oh ya! Gue inget banget elo pernah bilang kalo mukanya Sohee kayak kuda nil gitu ya? Tapi elo ngedeketin Sohee karena dia punya kakak yang seksi." Gue nyerocos cuek bebek sambil menyeringai.

Muka Sohee udah merah. Mungkin antara nahan malu, marah sama nahan kebelet.

"Maksud elo apaan?!"bentak Jono sambil berdiri menghadap gue. Dengan santainya, gue ikut berdiri di depan Jono.

Jono melayangkan bogem ke gue, tapi gue tangkep bogemnya. Selanjutnya, gue ngangkat kerah seragam Jono dan mengangkatnya hingga kaki Jono nggak nginjek tanah.

"L-lepasin gue!"

Luhan ngasih isyarat buat ngelepasin Jono. Dan gue lepasin beneran, lebih tepatnya sih, gue banting dia ke lantai kantin. Penghuni kantin daritadi melongo ngeliatin gue sama Jono.

"Mau lagi?" Jono menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan.

Gue sama Luhan beranjak pergi dari kantin. Sekilas, gue liat Sohee ngeguyur muka Jono pake jus jambunya. Penghuni kantin ketawa ngeliat Jono yang udah basah dan terus disumpah serapahi sama Sohee.

Mampus lu.

Pembalasan kecil yang sebenernya nggak sepadan sama apa yang Jono dan Suho cs lakuin ke gue. Tapi cukuplah buat ngasih isyarat ke Jono biar nggak macem-macem lagi ke gue.

Selain kekuatan dan keberanian gue yang tumbuh, kepinteran gue juga tumbuh. Ulangan IPA sama matematika dengan mudahnya gue isi. Gue ngumpulin duluan sama Luhan. Bikin stress yang lain yang masih ngerjain soal.

"Yakin sudah selesai?"tanya Jeon seonsaengnim yang biasanya ngomel karena biasanya gue minta waktu tambahan buat ngerjain soal-soalnya.

"Sudah kok, saem."

Karena selesai duluan, gue sama Luhan bisa pulang duluan. Kebetulan, ulangan tadi pas pelajaran terakhir. Selama perjalanan pulang, Luhan cerita tentang cinta pertamanya pas masih di Beijing.

Luhan jatuh cinta sama gue karena katanya, muka sama pantat gue sama kayak cowok yang jadi cinta pertamanya pas masih di Beijing. Dan tentunya sebelum dia jadi vampir kayak sekarang.

"Dia itu pengasuh aku. Dia dari Korea. Wajahnya ganteng banget, kulitnya juga putih albino gitu. Pantatnya juga berisi. Dia juga baik banget sama aku. Dia sering bantu-bantu aku dulu."

Gue rada tersinggung karena perasaan sukanya Luhan ke gue berawal dari muka yang syukurnya ganteng tapi yang bikin gondok, pantat gue yang (gue akui) berisi. Mana mirip mantannya dulu lagi. Inget, dulu!

"Oh ya, kapan aku tumbuh taring?"

"Tunggu sekitar tiga bulan lagi. Perubahan vampir ada tahap-tahapnya."

Gue penasaran gimana rasanya punya taring. Bisa buat buka kaleng kornet nggak ya?

Sebelum gue masuk rumah, Luhan ngasih gue persediaan sunblock sama softlens khusus vampir. Jaman sekarang semuanya serba gampang. Vampir gak perlu takut kelayapan siang-siang panas-panas karena udah ada sunblock. Kalo buat ngehalangin sinar matahari dari mata, tinggal pasang softlens kalo nggak mau pake kacamata hitam.

.

Sorenya, pas mau nonton dramanya Yoona noona, gue ngeliat Eomma lagi nangis sambil ngusap ingus di hidungnya pake koran bekas.

"Kenapa, Ma? Kok nangis? Ditagih utang?"

"Bukan, hiks."

"Inget noona?"

"Bukan, hiks."

"Catokan Eomma rusak?"

"Bukan, hiks."

"Keinget Appa?"

"Bukan, hiks."

"Lah terus kenapa kok nangis?"

"Eomma ngerasa nggak berguna."

"Hah? Ngapain ngerasa nggak berguna, Ma?"

"Eomma ngerasa nggak berguna buat kamu, Hun."

"Lah kok?" Gue heran kenapa gue lagi yang jadi sasarannya.

"Udah beberapa hari ini kamu nggak mau makan masakan Eomma. Nyentuh aja enggak. Emangnya masakan Eomma nggak enak ya?"

"Enggak kok, Ma. Sehun lagi diet aja."

"Udah kurus keceng begitu masih mau diet?"

"Ya buat terapi, Ma. Lagipula, Sehun kalo makan di kantin kok."

"Yaudah deh, tapi yang penting kamu makan yang banyak ya. Biar orang-orang nggak ngira kalo kamu nggak dikasih nutrisi sama Eomma."

Padahal mah emang iya, batin gue.

.

Malam minggu ini, gue diajak Luhan buat makan malam di rumahnya. Ugh, gue menggelinjang kegirangan tak tertahankan. Maka, di rumah gue dandan seganteng mungkin. Sejak jadi vampir, gue gak pake rambut klinis belah tengah dan kacamata culun gue lagi. Rambut gue dipotong dan dirapiin jadi semacem model rambutnya Wu Yi Fan, aktor Cina yang lagi booming sekarang. (eh, udah jadi aktor ya? *baper*)

"Ini rumah aku." Luhan narik tangan gue buat masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang gede dan keliatan klasik banget. Pas pintu rumah dibuka, keluarga Luhan udah nyambut gue. Ada Henry ahjussi, Victoria ahjumma dan 2 adik kembar Luhan yang masih SMP, Xiumin dan Chen.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan pesta buat kamu."ucap Henry ahjussi dengan senyum.

"Pesta apa ya?"tanya gue penasaran.

"Endeswei endebrai endebror."jawab Victoria ahjumma dengan logat bule yang kental banget.

"Emmm… _sorry, I can't speak English._ "

"Mama bukan ngomong Inggris. Itu bahasa Mandarin. Maksudnya Mama, kita bakalan ngadain pesta jus."

Oalah. Tapi sejak kapan bahasa Mandarin berubah jadi endeswei endeswei jos gandos nganti mbledos gitu?

Ah abaikan.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah pesta jus, mungkin jus yang diminum nanti adalah jus darah. Sejak jadi vampir, gue gak pernah makan dan minum apapun. Pernah sih nyoba makan tteokbokki gitu, tapi malah gue muntahin lagi. Karena rasa tteokbokki yang aslinya gurih-gurih pedes gitu, tapi pas lewat tenggorokan berasa nelen karet ban.

"Ini jus jengkol, jus favorit keluarga kami sebagai vampir vegetarian."jelas Henry ahjussi. Oh iya gue lupa, keluarganya Luhan kan vegetarian.

"Gak ada alternatif lain, ahjussi?"

"Ada kok. Jus pete."jawab Chen.

Andwae…

"Selain itu?"

"Jus mengkudu."jawab Xiumin.

Aniya…

"Dicoba aja dulu. Awalnya kami memang susah mengubah kebiasaan minum darah ke jus jengkol. Tapi lama-kelamaan nanti juga terbiasa."jelas Luhan.

"Minum satu gelas kecil aja."tawar Xiumin dan gue ngangguk.

Bayangan gue tentang gelas kecil itu seukuran gelas kimia yang biasanya dipake buat percobaan di sekolah, ternyata salah besar. Gelas kecil yang dimaksudkan adalah gelas ukuran satu liter. Sementara yang lain minum jus jengkol ukuran satu ceret penuh.

Karena gue nggak mau dianggap tamu dan calon menantu kurang ajar, dengan keterpaksaan tinggi, gue tenggak aja seliter jus jengkol yang rasanya… urgh, _can't describe with a words_. Nggak nguatin banget. Mendingan disuruh ngunyah sandal aja ya biar kerasa makan bulgogi.

"Gimana? Enak 'kan?"tanya Xiumin.

Gue cuma nyengir.

"Jujur aja, kami pengen banget nyobain darah manusia kayak dulu. Tapi sekarang darah manusia nggak ada yang steril, jadi kami milih yang alami aja."jelas Chen.

Gue pernah denger dari Luhan kalo banyak vampir yang kena diabetes, kolesterol sampe HIV/AIDS gara-gara asal sedot darah manusia. Oleh karena itu, kayak manusia yang doyan 'ayam kampung', vampir juga suka darah manusia kampung. Paling-paling juga ketularan kutil kalo emang lagi apes dan sial.

Setelah minum-minum jus jengkol, gue ikut ngobrol bareng keluarga Luhan. Gue gak merasa kalo lagi kumpul bareng keluarga vampir. Obrolan yang paling seru adalah ketika mereka nyeritain kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Dan tentu saja, dengan tambahan aroma jengkol yang berseliweran di sekitar kami. Entah kenapa mereka biasa-biasa aja.

Kata Luhan, aroma jengkol ini bisa mengurangi sensitivitas hidung mereka terhadap bau darah. Itulah sebabnya mereka mengalihkan kebiasaan menyedot darah manusia menjadi menyedot jus jengkol.

Oke, next.

Yang pertama, Xiumin si kembar sulung yang punya kemampuan melihat masa lalu seseorang.

"Di sekolah aku 'kan ada guru matematika yang galak banget. Semua murid di sekolah paling takut sama guru itu. Sampe akhirnya, aku ngeliat masa lalunya buat nemuin kelemahannya. Ternyata, waktu dia kecil, dia sering dipukul pake kemoceng bulu ayam, oleh karena itu dia phobia kemoceng bulu ayam. Setelah tahu itu, aku bawa kemoceng bulu ayam ke kelas. Kalo sifat galaknya muncul, aku keluarin kemoceng bulu ayamnya. Alhasil, dia langsung masuk UKS."jelas Xiumin.

Selanjutnya, Chen si kembar bungsu yang punya kemampuan berubah bentuk.

"Yang seru aku dong. Aku berubah bentuk jadi guru IPS yang aslinya gak masuk. Guru IPS yang asli 'kan orang Korea asli. Pas aku berubah, aku pake bahasa Mandarin pas nerangin di depan kelas. Alhasil, semua murid cengo sama takjub."jelas Chen.

Selanjutnya, giliran Victoria ahjumma yang punya kemampuan hipnotis.

"Minggu kemarin, Mama ke salon, tapi penuh. Karena nggak mau nunggu lama, Mama hipnotis semua karyawan salon supaya nganggep Mama ini Sandara Park. Eh ternyata semua rebutan pengen ngelayanin Mama. Akhirnya malah Mama yang kerepotan. Ada yang minta foto, tanda tangan sama cium sama Mama. Keluar dari salon, kebayang kan mereka nyadar dan pasti bingung ngeliat hasil fotonya berubah."jelas Victoria ahjumma dengan kekehan anggunnya. Oemji cantiknya. Tapi masih cantikan Luhan sih menurut gue, kan secara dia pacar gue NGOAHAHAHA.

Abaikan.

Giliran Luhan yang punya kemampuan membaca pikiran manusia.

"Aku paling bete pas pertama kali masuk kelas. Pikiran anak cowoknya jorok bin mesum. Tapi ada satu orang yang pikirannya nggak sama kayak cowok lain, Sehun, temen sebangkuku sendiri."

"Lah kok bisa?"tanya gue heran.

"Soalnya, pikiran kamu isinya tentang Eomma kamu yang terus-terusan ngomel-ngomel." Oh iya ya.

"Sampe sekarang?"

"Enggak, aku cuma baca pikiran manusia aja."

Giliran Henry ahjussi yang punya kemampuan menyembuhkan.

"Kemampuan Papa cuma nyembuhin orang sakit aja. Gak bisa ngobatin gelisah, galau, merana dan baper. Terimakasih."

Btw, gue belum tahu kemampuan gue apa.

.

Sepulang dari rumah Luhan, gue nge-date bareng Luhan di tempat favorit kita, yaitu di puncak Namsan Tower, dengan cara meloncat-loncat indah dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah lainnya. Selain memandang keindahan Seoul dari atas sini, gue bisa ngeliat keindahan dan kecantikan Luhan sepuas-puas hati gue. EAK.

"Oh ya Han, aku mau tanya sama kamu."ujar gue.

"Tanya apa?"

"Emm… waktu itu, kamu yang nyiapin baju ganti buat aku?"

"Emm… sebenernya sih iya. Makanya aku pulang duluan waktu itu, buat beli kaos sama celana. Terus aku simpen di kamar mandi sekolah, soalnya aku tahu kalo kamu bakal kesana."

Oh betapa baik hatinya pacar gue. EAK.

"Han, liat deh. Bulan purnamanya indah, kayak kamu."ujar gue yang mulai mengeluarkan gombalan rayuan pulau kelapa.

"Hah?! Bulan purnama?" Wajah Luhan berubah panik.

"Kenapa Han?"

"Aduh gawat. Mending kita pulang yuk."

Gue inget salah satu hal yang ada di buku panduan vampir. Kaum pemburu vampir dalam wujud serigala.

"Werewolf?"

"Iya. Mending kita pulang yuk, Hun."

"Lah, emang di kota kayak Seoul gini ada werewolf?"

"Dimana ada vampir, pasti ada werewolf."

"Jadi sekarang gimana?"

"Kita pulang dulu makanya. Nggak aman buat vampir keliaran pas bulan purnama, apalagi werewolf itu paling suka makan vampir muda."

Glek. Gue cuma ngangguk dan loncat-loncat ngikutin Luhan dari belakang.

.

Sampe di rumah, gue langsung ngecek Eomma. Ternyata lagi nonton tipi. Gue liat rambut Eomma. Masih seperti asalnya. Gue cuma khawatir aja sama Eomma. Takutnya nanti kalo ada werewolf yang nyerang Eomma, nasib Eomma bisa kayak nenek di ceritanya "Red Riding Hood". Hiiii~ kan serem~

"Auuuuu~ Geurae wolf, naega wolf! Auuuu~ Ah! Saranghaeyo~ Nan neukdaego neo minyeo!"

Ternyata suara lolongan Eomma yang niruin lagunya boiben Ekso di tipi. Bikin kaget aja.

Buat menghilangkan rasa takut, gue main Candy Crush aja. Kalaupun mau tidur, juga gak bisa, karena vampir udah ditakdirkan menjadi makhluk yang nggak bisa tidur. Biasa, makhluk penguasa malam.

Sreek! Sreek!

"Eh suara apaan tuh?"gumam gue. Lalu, gue nyembunyiin hape gue di bawah bantal. Kali aja itu copet.

Duaak!

Tiba-tiba di hadapan gue sendiri, tembok kamar gue dijebol dari luar. Selanjutnya, ada sesosok makhluk yang paling nggak pengen gue liat wajahnya. Bukan, bukan Jono kok.

Werewolf.

Panjang umur nih makhluk, padahal juga baru tadi gue sama Luhan ngebahas werewolf.

"Ggggrrrhhhhh…" suaranya nyeremin banget.

"Woy! Ngapain elo masuk kamar gue?! Gak tahu fungsi pintu ya?!"bentak gue setengah mengancam. Bukannya njawab, dia malah nunjukin cakar dan taring seremnya. Gue pun mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dengan lutut yang udah mulai gemeter.

Tahu-tahu dia tiba-tiba loncat mau nerkam gue. Gue kasih bogem gratis ke wajah ganteng penuh bulunya. Tadinya sih gue pengen ngeluarin ketiga kekuatan gue, tapi gue sadar. Gue berubah jadi vampir, bukan berubah jadi BoBoiBoy.

Werewolf itu langsung terjengkang ke belakang. Tapi dia berdiri lagi dan siap-siap mau nyerang gue lagi, tapi…

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Werewolf itu terkaing-kaing kesakitan lalu kabur keluar lewat tembok kamar gue yang tadi dia jebol.

Gue noleh ke samping, ngeliat Eomma yang masih ngangkat senapannya tinggi-tinggi. Dulu, Eomma pernah cerita kalo dia pernah ikutan wajib militer yang harusnya cuma buat cowok. Selain itu juga, Eomma juga suka berburu pas jaman-jaman kuliah karena Eomma dulu ikutan klub pecinta alam. Tapi sekarang, Eomma kena karma diburu tukang kredit panci.

"Makasih ya, Ma. Eomma udah nyelametin Sehun dari werewolf tadi." Gue bersyukur dalem hati. Eomma masih perhatian sama gue.

"Eomma sebenernya kesel liat werewolf tadi. Eomma 'kan jadinya gak bisa liat Ekso, apalagi Chanyeol selingkuhan Eomma. Ugh, mana Chanyeol tadi ganteng banget lagi. Tembok rumah juga dijebol lagi. Eomma rugi besar ini." Yaelah, ternyata.

"Emangnya Eomma nggak takut sama werewolf tadi?"

"Ya enggaklah. Kan Eomma punya senapan."

"Kalo pelurunya abis?"

"Ya Eomma pasrah aja. Palingan juga nanti dijadiin bulgogi." Ugh, jangan sampe! Gue bangga punya Eomma tangguh macem Superman gini. Yaa… walaupun tadi lebih mentingin biasnya daripada anaknya sih.

Gue ngambil triplek di garasi buat nutupin tembok kamar gue yang bolong gede banget. Saat itu, Eomma baru nyadar sesuatu.

"Hun?"

"Ya, Ma?"

"Kok tiba-tiba ada werewolf nyasar ke sini ya?"

"Nyasar kali, Ma."

"Kok bisa ke rumah kita?"

"Dikasih alamat palsu kali."

"Nggak, nggak mungkin. Soalnya di werewolf, bukan Ayu Ting-ting. Eomma curiga nih, jangan-jangan…" Eomma ngeliatin gue pake pandangan menyelidik. Aduh, kalo gue ketauan gimana?

"Jangan-jangan kamu kena rabies, Hun."

"Hah?" Gue sweatdrop denger ucapan Eomma.

"Emang Eomma tahu ciri-ciri orang kena rabies?"

"Tahu lah. Kan yang betis kakinya biru-biru karena uratnya pada nongol kayak kabel ijo."

"Yaelah Ma, itu varises! Beda sama rabies."

.

.

.

Asiiiik udah pertengah cerita aja:v

Gak kerasa mau selese aja:v

Mungkin sekitaran 2 atau 3 part lagi udah selese kok:v


	4. Hidup Gue Berubah Total

**Catatan Hati Sehun**

Remake from "Tuilet" by Oben Cedric

Original by kindlyifan

Maafkan kalo absurd. Yang nulis remake-nya ini aja udah absurd, jadi maklumi aja:v

.

Bahasa gak sesuai Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, garink kriuk macem Chitato:v

.

.

.

 _Nama gue Oh Sehun. Keren 'kan? Tapi temen-temen gue biasa manggil gue Seno Cupu. Kenapa jadi Seno Cupu? Karena menurut temen-temen gue, nama gue gak sepadan sama penampilan gue. Seno dari nama gue, SEhuN Oh (oke ini maksa), dan Cupu dari kata culun punya. Ya wajar sih temen-temen gue pada manggil gue begitu. Rambut klinis belah tengah, kacamata bulet, baju rapi sampe dikancing atas, uh nggak banget. Bahkan gue sendiri nganggep diri gue pecundang kelas bawah dari yang terbawah. Sampe-sampe sahabat deket gue aja sampe hati pankreas jantung ngerjain gue._

 _Tapi semuanya berubah sejak negara api menyerang. Eh salah ding. Maksudnya sejak Luhan datang sebagai siswa baru di kelas gue. Dan yang paling gue nggak kira, Luhan itu vampir. Dia menularkan hormon vampirnya ke gue secara nggak sengaja, sehingga gue ikut-ikutan jadi vampir. Dan gue lebih kaget lagi, Luhan jatuh cinta sama gue karena pantat gue yang emang semok. Jupe aja kalah montok sama gue._

 _Sejak jadi vampir, banyak perubahan di hidup gue. Gue jadi populer karena pesona yang mendadak muncul. Di sisi lain, gue sering ngalamin kejadian horor, oleh karena itu gue pengen balik jadi manusia lagi. Tapi itu artinya, gue juga harus putus dari Luhan._

 _Bisa nggak ya gue balik jadi manusia?_

 _Kalo gue jadi manusia, hubungan gue sama Luhan gimana? Mau dibawa kemana, hubungan kita~ *mendadak armada band muncul*_

 _Terserah ah, gelap._

 _Mendingan baca aja kisah kehidupan gue ini._

 _Siapa tahu Luhan baca nih cerita *mendadak baper*_

.

.

.

Sampe sekarang gue masih bingung. Pas gue jalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah, mata cewek-cewek memandang gue dengan tatapan memuja dan tatapan laparnya. Ada juga sih cowok. Bahkan, ada beberapa cewek yang nekat nyamperin gue.

"Hun, elo kapan putus sama Luhan? Gue siap kok jadi penggantinya."ucap Tiffany yang wajahnya emang udah imut dari lahir dan ditakdirkan menjadi primadona sekolah.

"Emmm… coming soon deh pemberitahuannya."jawab gue cuek. Pas mau jalan ke kelas, gue tiba-tiba dihadang anak-anak jurnalistik pengurus majalah sekolah.

"Hun, kita mau ngewawancarain elo nih! Boleh ya? Kan elo sekarang jadi cowok ganteng nomer satu di sekolah. Sekalian buat melengkapi rubrik profil sama tokoh berpengaruh di sekolah."jelas Sulli yang nama lengkapnya Sulling Bambu.

"Ya, sebagai siswa di sekolah ini, tentunya ini kehormatan kalo gue masuk rubrik profil majalah."

Maka, wawancara pun dilakukan di bangku depan kelas gue. Dari tanya-tanya hal yang penting sampe hal-hal yang nggak penting. Dari makanan favorit gue, baju favorit gue, berat badan gue, tinggi badan gue sampe password sosmed gue. Ini wawancara apa ngisi biodata?

.

Karena gue punya dendam kesumat sama gengnya Suho, gue mencoba ngebales perbuatan mereka, dengan cara ngedeketin kecengan mereka. Gue ajak jalan-jalan pake mobil yang gue pinjem dari Luhan. Pas di daerah yang sepi penduduk, gue suruh mereka turun.

Tentu aja Suho cs pada ngamuk. Pas pelajaran olahraga materi lempar peluru, Suho cs ngelabrak gue di lapangan pas Go seonsaengnim lagi ke toilet. Gue sih tenang-tenang aja, soalnya Luhan tadi udah kasih tahu gue tentang rencana mereka. Luhan ngebaca pikiran Jono.

"Heh Bihun Cupu! Jangan ngesok elu ya! Mentang-mentang udah pacaran sama Luhan, nggak berarti elo bisa ngalahin gue sama geng gue!"tantang Suho dengan nada tinggi tapi nggak setinggi badannya.

"Ya terus?"jawab gue sambil ngeluarin sesuatu dari saku celana gue.

"Kampret lo!" Suho melayangkan bogem tinggi-tinggi ke muka gue, tapi tangannya gue tangkep dan gue plintir ke belakang. Mampus lu.

Sebelum temen-temen se-gengnya nyerang gue, gue langsung masukin kecoak plastik dari saku celana gue ke dalem baju olahraga Suho. Seketika, Suho langsung kelojotan. Luhan ngasih tahu gue lewat Xiumin kalo Suho phobia sama kecoak.

Gue langsung ngerekam Suho yang masih kelojotan di tengah lapangan sambil ditolongin temen-temennya pake hape. Lewat bluetooth, gue sebarin video nista itu ke seluruh sekolah. Dan, Suho cs menanggung malu. Apalagi, temen-temen se-gengnya Suho gue hajar sampe mampus.

Sejak saat itu pula, cowok-cowok di sekolah nunduk liat gue. Bahkan ada yang milih menghindar kalo ketemu gue. Dan semakin banyak cewek-cewek yang klepek-klepek sama gue. Tapi sori aja, gue masih sayang Luhan. UHUY.

Beberapa cewek di sekolah, memanfaatkan wifi di sekolah cuma buat bikin blog dan beberapa fanbase di sosmed tentang gue. Theme lay out, background, foto profil pake foto gue semua. Dari yang ganteng banget sampe yang nggak banget, contohnya pas gue lagi enak-enaknya ngorek kuping dan hidung dengan gantengnya.

.

Gak hanya di sekolah, di mal pun juga gitu. Suatu hari, pas nganterin Eomma beli baju, gue disamperin tante-tante yang wajahnya penuh plastik operasian.

"Situ satu jamnya berapa sih?"tanya tante-tante tersebut. Gila kali ya.

"Satu jam ada 60 menit, ahjumma. Maaf, permisi."

Nggak berhenti di situ juga. Pas di lift mau ke toko boneka buat beliin Luhan, gue dikedipin sama om-om yang rambutnya gak jauh beda sama Andhika. Pengen gitu rasanya gue colok tuh mata si Om pake tusuk gigi terus diganti sama telor biar nggak seenak jidat kedip-kedipin orang. Cowok pula. Ew.

Luhan yang gue ceritain kejadian-kejadian horor itu malah ketawa ngakak.

"Hun, kayaknya kemampuan kamu ada di sex appeal deh."

"Hah? Shakespeare?"

"Aduh kupingnya jangan korslet terus dong. Maksud aku sex appeal, artinya siapapun yang ngeliat kamu bakalan terpesona, gitu."

"Lah kok?"

"Nggak percaya? Nih aku kasih tahu ya pikiran cewek-cewek yang ada di sekitar sini." Gue anteng dan fokus ngeliatin Luhan.

"Hayoung pengen banget ngusap sama nyium jempol kaki kamu. Terus, Luna lagi mikirin cara buat nyolong kaos kaki kamu. Seohyun lagi ngebayangin adegan film India yang lari-larian di bawah hujan sama kamu. Amber lagi ngebayangin adegan pecut-pecutan pake jaket kulit sama kamu. Terus, Dasom yang lagi ngebayangin mandi showeran sama kamu. NGOAHAHAHAHA."

Oemji. Merinding gue.

.

Sehari setelah itu, gue refreshing ke Lotte World. Pas gue lagi enak-enaknya duduk nyantai, ada 3 orang yang nyamperin gue. Satu cowok, satu cewek, satunya lagi kombinasi.

"Maaf, kamu udah punya agen belum?"tanya yang cewek.

"Agen? Agen elpiji?"

"Hahaha bukan. Maksudnya kamu udah di agensi mana gitu."jelas yang cowok.

"Iya nih, luncang deh yey."ujar yang kombinasi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kami mau nawarin kamu jadi model iklan kita. Kalau kamu udah punya manajemen atau agensi, biar kita yang hubungi."jelas yang cewek.

"Ohh… kalo itu saya belum punya."

"Oke!"

Dan saat itu gue baru tahu kalo mereka lagi nyari model buat iklan mereka. Setelah dijelasin, rupanya iklan yang ditawarin ke gue adalah iklan underwear.

Jadi gue kudu pake bikini kayak Miranda Kerr gitu ya?

"Emm… Maaf ya sebelumnya. Bukannya saya nggak mau jadi modelnya, tapi kan iklan underwear ngeliatin bagian tubuh yang pribadi. Jadi, saya menolak. Maaf sekali lagi."jawab gue lalu ninggalin mereka.

Pas pulang dari Lotte World, gue disamperin (lagi) sama seorang cowok dengan dandanan kayak tukang begal. Ternyata dia adalah vokalis band yang lagi booming di seluruh Korea sekarang. Dia ngajak gue buat jadi model video klipnya yang baru.

"Wah, bisa sih. Emang judul lagunya apa?"

"Judulnya _Kekasihku, Belahan Dadaku._ "

Anjrit.

"Wah, kalo judulnya gitu, maaf gue nggak bisa."jawab gue sambil ngacir pergi.

.

Sampe di rumah, gue nemuin Eomma yang lagi nangis bawang. Gue liat acara yang ada di tipi. Nayangin MV-nya 4L - Move.

Apa mungkin Eomma nangis karena merasa kalah seksi ya?

"Ma, Eomma kenapa nangis lagi?"tanya gue sambil megang pundak Eomma. Yang gue tahu, Eomma ini orangnya nggak gampang nangis kecuali kalo lagi nangung masalah yang berat banget. Kayak catokan rambutnya yang patah jadi dua.

"Appa."

"Hah? Appa kenapa emangnya?" Gue makin bingung. Tumben-tumbenan aja Eomma mikirin Appa.

Appa sama Eomma cerai pas gue masih kelas 1 SMP. Alesannya karena Eomma diceritain tetangganya kalo Appa selingkuh sama sekretarisnya sendiri di kantor. Tapi Eomma dengan mudahnya percaya aja dan mulai mengamuk penuh angkara murka sehingga akhirnya Appa dan Eomma cerai.

Sampe sekarang, Appa nggak jadi nikah sama sekretarisnya yang katanya diselingkuhinya itu. Appa bahkan masih ngebiayain uang kampus kakak gue sama uang sekolah gue. Dan gue juga tahu kalo Appa masih sayang sama Eomma. Appa juga dulu suka berkali-kali berusaha rujuk sama Eomma, tapi Eomma yang masih kemakan omongan jahanam tetangga yang bahkan nggak Eomma kenal.

"Appa dituduh korupsi sama temen sekantornya. Sekarang Appa ditangkap dan ditahan sementara. Hiks-hiks."

"Jadi sekarang kudu gimana?"

"Kita harus nyari pengacara hebat biar Appa bebas lagi."

"Pasti mahal biayanya, Ma."

"Justru karena itu Eomma sedih. Eomma gak bisa bantu Appa buat bayarin pengacara hebat buat ngebela Appa."

Akhirnya setelah gue nenangin Eomma, gue nelpon nomer hape pemburu model tadi.

"Halo, ini saya Sehun. Yang tadi di Lotte World."

"Oh, ada apa nih?"

"Tawaran model tadi masih berlaku nggak?"

"Masih kok. Berubah pikiran ya?"

"Iya nih. Mau nolong Appa sama Eomma."

"Yaudah, besok dateng aja. Alamatnya saya sms. Kita langsung tes foto."

"Datengnya pake baju apa?"

"Bebas lah, asal jangan pake baju pramuka. Disini nggak ada tenda sama api unggun soalnya."

.

Seminggu berlalu dan gue dikenal sebagai model baru yang udah melejit macem petasan. Iklan underwear gue dipajang di segala tempat, bahkan sudut gang. Mulai dari majalah, koran, tipi, papan reklame dan spanduk. Untung perut gue udah berubah sixpack pas jadi vampir. Tawaran jadi bintang iklan pun berdatangan, tapi tetep gue pilih-pilih iklannya. Misalnya, gue nggak bisa adegan yang mengharuskan gue makan dan berada di bawah sinar matahari.

Semua uang yang gue dapet, langsung gue setor ke Eomma buat bayar pengacara mahal buat bantu Appa.

"Hun, kenapa nggak dari dulu aja sih kamu jadi bintang iklan? Kalo kamu banyak duit kan kita nggak perlu makan ikan asin lagi tiap hari."omel Eomma saat gue nyetor duit.

"Yaelah, belum tentu juga Ma. Bisa aja nanti duitnya malah dipake Eomma buat ngesalon."

"Yang bener aja kamu."

Sebaliknya dengan reaksi Eomma, Luhan malah ngambek dan marah ngeliat iklan gue yang terpajang dengan gantengnya di seluruh tempat di Korea. Emang sih sebenernya gue nggak sempet laporan ke Luhan tentang gue yang jadi bintang iklan begini. Semuanya serba dadakan.

"Harusnya sejak kamu jadi vampir, kamu harus semakin waspada. Jangan asal nunjukin diri kamu ke publik."omel Luhan.

"Tenang aja, Han."

"Tenang gimana maksud kamu Hun?! Gimana aku bisa tenang kalo misalnya Para Pemburu itu tahu keberadaan kamu, maka kamu kemungkinan bisa diburu terus dibunuh!"

"Hah? Pemburu?"

"Aduh, kamu nggak baca buku panduan yang aku kasih sampe habis ya? Para Pemburu itu paling suka ngincer vampir muda karena kekuatan mereka masih belum maksimal."

"Ya belum semuanya sih yang aku baca."

"Makanya kamu harus hati-hati sekarang. Jangan lengah."

"Maaf ya Han. Aku mau bantu Eomma buat bayar pengacara biar Appa bebas."

"Lah? Tinggal bilang ke aku apa susahnya sih Hun? Papa aku ada temen pengacara. Jadi bisa gratis. Kalau bisa, kontrak kerja yang udah ada, dibatalin aja. Uangnya dikembaliin."

"Lah, tapi kan uangnya udah terlanjur kepake, Han."

"Nanti aku minta Papa yang gantiin, kecuali yang udah terlanjur tayang iklannya."

Sebenernya gue makasih banget sama Luhan, tapi juga ngerasa nggak enak juga soalnya tergantungan gini.

.

Suatu hari, gue ketemu seorang model cewek. Namanya Chorong, mengingatkan gue pada salah satu perabotan rumah yang biasanya buat nuang air dari ceret ke botol biar nggak tumpah.

"Hai Hun."sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai. Elo nggak pemotretan?"

"Enggak, lagi cuti. Kemarin udah seminggu pemotretan di Way Kambas. Oh iya, elo katanya mau berhenti ya?"

"Bukan mau lagi sih, tapi emang udah berhenti."

"Kenapa?"

"Gapapa. Gamau jadi terkenal aja."

"Lah kok? Ngoahahaha −eh?" Tawa Chorong berhenti pas ngeliat ada Luhan di samping gue.

Hah? Luhan?

"Loh? Luhan? Kamu ngapain kesini?"tanya gue.

"Justru kamu yang ngapain kesini sama cewek vampir ini?"balas Luhan dengan tatapan sinis ke arah Chorong. Lah, emang Chorong vampir?

"Eh, emang elo enggak vampir juga hah?! Dasar vampir vegetarian!"bentak Chorong dengan jari telunjuknya yang nunjuk ke muka Luhan.

"Weits, biasa aja sama pacar gue, Rong." Gue ngedorong pundak Chorong pake telunjuk gue.

Rong? Rong-rong temennya Bona kali ya?

"Oh jadi anak rusa ini pacar elo Hun? Elo dipelet apaan kok sampe mau sama nih anak rusa?"tanya Chorong dengan sinis.

"Eh anjir, mulut elo biasa aja. Masih mending gue rusa, daripada elo, anaknya uler burik."balas Luhan.

"Eh anjir. Mulut elo biasa aja."

Gue tangkep bogeman tangan Chorong yang mau ngehajar Luhan. Gue berusaha bantu Luhan yang juga pengen ngebogem Chorong. Karena tubuh Luhan yang kecil, dia agak kewalahan, jadi gue yang nanganin Chorong.

Bruk! Chorong tepelanting jauh. Kesempatan ini gue manfaatin buat gendong Luhan yang udah lemes. Denger-denger dari Xiumin, ada beberapa vampir yang masih ngisap darah manusia dan kekuatannya lebih gede daripada vampir vegetarian.

Mungkin kali ya kalo Chorong itu vampir yang ngisep darah?

Ah abaikan. Yang penting gue kudu bawa Luhan pulang.

.

Di rumah Luhan, Luhan udah diobatin sama Papanya. Katanya Luhan emang punya fisik yang agak lemah, tapi dia suka maksain buat jadi kuat buat ngelindungin keluarganya sama orang yang dia sayang.

Eh? Berarti gue salah satu orang yang dia sayang dong? #uhuk

"Han, kamu kok tadi kok bisa di sekitar sana?"tanya gue sambil tetep megang tangannya.

"Tadi aku emang lagi jalan-jalan sama Xiumin disana, tapi aku nyium ada aroma-aroma gak enak. Aku ngikutin bau itu, ternyata itu kamu lagi ngobrol sama vampir itu."

"Kamu cemburu sama aku?" Tiba-tiba pipi Luhan merona.

"Emang salah ya kalo aku cemburu sama pacar aku sendiri?" Setelah ngucapin kalimat itu, tangan Luhan nutupin mukanya yang makin merah karena malu.

Aduhai, makin sayang sama Luhan

.

Tapi kali ini, giliran gue yang cemburu sama Luhan. Beberapa hari setelah peristiwa diserang vampir penghisap darah, ada sebuah pesta yang melibatkan semua vampir vegetarian di seluruh Korea dan semuanya kumpul di rumah Luhan.

Gue dateng dengan tuxedo yang rapi. Jumlah tamunya ada sekitar 30 orang. Luhan narik tangan gue ke arah seorang cowok yang dandannya bad boy banget.

"Hun, kenalin ini temen aku, namanya Changmin. Min, ini pacar aku, namanya Sehun."

"Wah, elo anak band ya?"tanya gue berbasa-basi.

"Iya."

"Posisi apa?"

"Striker sayap kiri sama dada kanan." Seketika gue diem. Ini band apa kasirnya KFC?

Setelah itu, ada pesta jus jengkol. Takaran gelasnya sekarang pake gayung. Bahkan ada yang minta tambah lagi. Dan semakin bau lah rumah besar keluarga Luhan.

Setelah pesta jus jengkol, ada acara dansa. Karena gue ngerasa nggak bisa, gue milih minggir dan berdiri di balkon.

"Hun, ayo dansa."ajak Luhan.

"Aku nggak bisa, Han. Sama yang lainnya aja, ya?"

Sebenernya gue pengen banget ngajak Luhan dansa, tapi karena takut malu-maluin, jadinya terpaksa nolak ajakan Luhan. Gue kira Luhan mau dansa sama siapa gitu, eh ternyata dansa sama Changmin.

"Luhan sama Changmin cocok ya. Sayang pertunangan mereka beberapa tahun kemarin gagal."

WATDEVAK. Mereka mantan tunangan?!

Karena terlanjur terbakar api cemburu *eak bahasanya*, gue langsung berjalan keluar dari rumah Luhan. Duduk di samping kolam renang sambil ngatur nafas yang udah gak aturan. Nafas gue udah naik turun saking ngamuknya. Kalo gue gini, berasa pengen ngebanting orang.

"Hun, kok di luar?" tiba-tiba Luhan muncul.

"Kok kamu di luar? Nggak sama mantan tunangan kamu?"tanya gue sinis. Tapi Luhan malah ketawa sampe matanya sipit dan ngebentuk eye-smile.

Tolong ceburin gue ke kolam sekarang.

"Ohh… cemburu ya? Kan cuma mantan aja."

"Kan bisa balik lagi suatu saat."

"Oh jadi kamu pengen aku balik ke Changmin gitu?"

"Hah?! Y-ya jangan dong."

"Nahkan, cemburu. Hahahaha… gak usah gengsi lah Hun. Lagipula, aku nggak suka dan nggak mungkin balik ke Changmin."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku udah jadi pacar kamu, jadi otomatis aku jadi milik kamu."

Pelis tolong siapapun ceburin gue ke kolam. Gue gak kuat dengan kekuatan cinta Astuti *mendadak Agung Hercules muncul*

.

Pulangnya dari rumah Luhan, gue dianter Luhan sampe gerbang depan. Sebenernya nggak pantes disebut gerbang sih. Lebih spesifiknya, 'gerbang' rumah gue terbuat dari kawat berduri yang di las pake cairan lilin sama Eomma. Hebat dan tangguhnya Eomma gue.

"Han, makasih ya udah dianterin. Nggak mampir dulu?"tawar gue.

"Nggak usah, Hun. Nanti dicariin Mama. Udah ya."

"Oke, hati-hati."

Sebelum turun, gue nyium pipinya Luhan terus buru-buru ngacir pergi. Sekilas gue liat Luhan lagi senyum malu sambil nangkup pipinya sendiri pake telapak tangannya. Pasti dia malu lagi.

Pas udah mastiin mobil Luhan udah pergi, gue langsung masuk rumah dan berjalan masuk kamar. Ternyata ada Eomma lagi di kamar gue. O-ow, dia lagi megang buku panduan vampir yang dikasih Luhan. Perasaan gue udah mulai gak enak nih.

"Hun, ternyata bener dugaan Eomma selama ini." Nada suara Eomma antara nahan marah, nangis sama kebelet. Iya, kebelet mukulin gue.

"Dugaan apa Ma?" Gue rada takut. Takut kalo Eomma emang beneran tahu kalo gue udah jadi vampir.

"Kamu nggak usah pura-pura sama Eomma, Hun."

"Pura-pura apa sih Ma?"

"Eomma sebenernya nggak maksa kamu setiap Minggu ke gereja. Itu urusan kamu karena kamu udah dewasa. Dulu waktu kecil, kamu sampe harus ditarik sama pasturnya kalo mau ke gereja. Sekarang Eomma mau kamu sadar sendiri."

"Maksud Eomma apa?"

"Ngaku aja, Hun. Kamu ikut aliran sesat 'kan?! Ngaku sama Eomma!"

Aliran sesat dari Hongkong!

"Pasti kamu sekarang ikut aliran muja-muja vampir kan? Sampe-sampe kamu punya buku vampir kayak gini."

"Oalah, bukan gitu Ma."

"Oalah oalah aja kamu. Pantesan kok ada werewolf kesini. Mana njebol tembok rumah lagi."

"Ma, sebenernya−"

"Udahlah, Hun. Ngaku aja. Eomma nggak akan marah, mungkin ini juga salah Eomma. Tapi Eomma minta kamu insang−"

"Insap Ma, insap."

"Iya, itu maksud Eomma. Tobat juga kamu. Tinggalin ajaran sesat itu."

"Iya Ma, siap."

Nyaris aja. Cuma gara-gara satu buku doang, gue dikira ikutan aliran sesat. Dikira dukun apa?

Setelah malam itu, banyak pemburu vampir, werewolf dan vampir-vampir lainnya yang mulai menyerang keberadaan gue sebagai vampir muda. Bukan gue aja sih, tapi keluarga Luhan juga.

Sejak saat itu juga, gue makin waspada. Gue yakin semua sekumpulan itu pada mau nyerang gue sama keluarga Luhan. Yang paling nggak bisa gue bayangin adalah saat gue ditangkep di rumah dan Eomma tahu kalo gue adalah vampir. Paling gue bakal dipecat jadi anak. Selain itu juga, gue juga ngebayangin kalo mereka ngira Eomma juga vampir. Beresiko banget buat Eomma.

.

Malam ini, gue sama Luhan duduk-duduk santai di puncak Namsan Tower. Ngapain lagi bukan nge-date.

"Han, mustahil nggak sih kalo aku berubah jadi manusia lagi?"

"Hah?! Kok kamu nanya gitu?" Muka Luhan kaget banget.

"Aku ngerasa nggak pantes aja kalo jadi vampir. Aku masih nggak tega hidup berbeda dari keluarga aku. Aku juga pengen mati sebagai manusia, sebagaimana aku dilahirkan."

"Tapi kalo kamu jadi manusia, kita nggak bisa nerusin hubungan kita. Aku nggak bisa pisah dari kamu, Hun."ujar Luhan yang udah siap buat nangis.

Aduuuhh, kok jadi berat gini ya?

"Aduh gimana ya? Sebenernya aku pengen banget pacaran sama kamu, tapi aku khawatir kalo Eomma aku yang jadi sasaran orang jahat. Aku takut kalo mereka ngira Eomma juga vampir."

"Menurut peraturan dunia vampir, vampir dan manusia nggak boleh menjalin hubungan. Tapi terserah kamu aja. Kamu berhak milih. Kalo kamu milih keluarga kamu, ya gapapa. Aku ngerti kok gimana perasaan kamu." Ini gue beneran bingung.

"Inget hal ini, Hun. Sebelum kamu jadi vampir, kamu cuma cowok yang dicap pecundang sama orang lain. Tapi sejak kamu berubah jadi vampir, kamu jadi terkenal dan nggak jadi pecundang yang dianggap rendah sama orang lain."

"Iya juga sih, tapi sejak jadi vampir, nyawa aku yang jadi taruhannya. Pemburu, werewolf dan nggak tahu apa lagi nanti. Aku juga khawatir sama Eomma. Jadi… aku bisa kan jadi manusia lagi?"

"Masih bisa. Selagi kamu masih belum punya taring. Tapi sebelumnya, kamu harus melaksanakan 3 syarat supaya kamu bisa balik jadi manusia seutuhnya lagi."

"Apa aja?"

"Pertama, kamu harus berendam di tujuh sungai buat ngumpulin hormon vampir kamu. Kedua, kamu harus melakukan satu kebaikan yang berlandaskan cinta suci untuk mengeluarkan hormon vampir dari tubuh kamu. Terakhir, kamu harus menyalurkan hormon itu ke orang yang nggak mungkin berubah jadi vampir."

"Sebentar, aku masih bingung sama syarat ketiga. Maksudnya apa?"

"Kamu harus ciuman sama bencong sehingga hormonnya pindah ke dia."

"Nanti dia berubah dong?"

"Ya enggaklah Bihun. Kamu pernah denger ada vampir bencong?"

Yah, walaupun gue yang pastinya setengah hati ngelakuin syarat ketiga, tapi gue kudu yakin dan optimis biar gue berhasil jadi manusia.

"Aku akan berusaha." Gue bertekad penuh. Walaupun nantinya, gue bakal balik jadi cowok pecundang culun yang selalu dibully. Gapapa deh, asal demi keselamatan keluarga gue.

"Hun, tolong pikirin baik-baik ya."lirih Luhan sambil ngusap airmatanya. Karena nggak tega, gue meluk dia. Yah, sebelum akhirnya gue jadi manusia yang mengharuskan gue menjauh dari vampir semacam Luhan.

Luhan memegang pipi kiri gue dan nyium bibir gue. Rasanya asin karena nyampur pake airmata Luhan. Ini first kiss gue tbh.

Sebenernya, gue nggak mau first kiss gue sama Luhan jadi sedih-sedihan kayak gini. Gue maunya kayak di drama-drama gitu. Di bawah hujan, di Pulau Jeju atau dimana gitu kek yang romantis dan suasananya bahagia. Tapi gue nggak bisa ngewujudin itu.

Aelah baper kan. *elap ingus*

.

Di kamar, gue gak bisa tidur karena dua hal. Satu, karena gue vampir. Dan yang kedua, gue stress berat. Gue stress berat karena dua hal. Satu, gue pengen balik jadi manusia. Kedua, gue nggak mau putus dari Luhan.

Berbagai macam posisi udah gue cobain. Dari telungkup, sikap lilin, meroda sampe posisi patung Sura dan Baya.

" _Hun, tolong pikirin baik-baik ya."_

Kalimat lirih Luhan tadi terus ngeganggu gue kayak dengung nyamuk di deket kuping gue.

To be honest, jadi vampir itu enak, banget malah. Gue bisa lari cepet, jadi model, jadi populer dan disukain banyak orang. Tapi nggak enaknya juga banyak. Mulai dari nggak bisa tidur, nggak bisa makan masakan Eomma, banyak musuh, nyawa gue dan nyawa orang terdekat gue juga bisa terancam.

Kalo ditimbang-timbang, banyak ruginya jadi vampir. Soalnya sampe menyangkut nyawa juga. Bukan nyawa gue doang, tapi nyawa keluarga gue.

Tapi kalo gue jadi manusia, nggak enaknya gue kudu putus dari Luhan. Belum tentu juga besok-besok gue dapet jodoh yang secantik dan sebaik Luhan.

Haelah, masa' gue mesti konsultasi ke dukun sih?

#np Pusing Pala Berbi *lupa yang nyanyi siapa:v*

.

.

.

Kira-kira Sehun bisa nggak ya berubah jadi manusia?

Kalo jadi manusia, dia nggak bisa terus barengan sama Luhan dong:((

Apa HunHan kudu sembunyi-sembunyi ya kalo ketemu? Misalnya ketemunya di backstage EXO'LuXion gitu *baper*

Baper banget sumpah pas tahu beritanya (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya rumor) kalo Luhan dateng ke konser EXO'LuXion di Beijing. Bela-belain ke backstage cuma buat ketemu Sehun:')))) *elus gelang Cartier*

Embuhlah, pokoknya lestarikan HunHan dengan cara menanam mereka di setiap hati kita/?:"DDDDD

.

.

.

Oh ya, kiki mau bales beberapa review dari part sebelumnya. Demi apa kiki seneng banget

Terimakasih, thank you, kamsahamnida, gomawo atau apapun itu, kiki sangat sangat berterimakasih sama kalian yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite ff remake abal ini

.

 **eviloshhd** : err... thor, itu yg mangkal kaga diambil dr kehidupan pribadi lu kan? behahahaha /bercanda/  
gue kira si Luhan bakalan rada serius, ternyata bego juga -.-  
Yaudah sih ya, bego tambah bego itu sama dengan cinta /teori siape -.-/  
eniwei, ditunggu updatenya! Semangat nulis ya! :*

kiki : tbh, kiki cuma pernah jadi pengamen di perempatan aja. kalo yang sejenis sama seno-jono disana, banyak juga kok tapi kalo ada yang ganteng kayak mereka, udah kiki seret ke pelaminan LOL. intinya hunhan itu saling mencintai dan hanya terpisah jarak dan waktu titik *maksa lalu baper*. oke kamsahamnida udah coret-coret di kolom review ya

 **Oh Lu-Yan** : ih anjir jangan cepet-cepet end dong ffnya moodboster banget. berhasil bikin gue ngakak sendiri di kelas, untung temen-temen gue lagi pada nonton barbie/? rame-rame di tv, jadi gaada yg merhatiin gue dan ngatain gue sarap. /lha curhat/  
ya pokoknya gitu deh ffnya bikin gue ngakak keras. sukses deh

kiki : sebenernya nggak mau end sih, tapi ya gimana emang udah tuntutan dari bukunya bang Oben udah gitu TT_TT. kiki juga makin sibuk sekarang, mau ujian-ujian gitu soalnya:(((. Makasih banyak udah ketawa ngakak gara-gara ff remake abal ini. Kamsahamnida udah coret-coret di kolom review ya


	5. FIGHTING!

**Catatan Hati Sehun**

Remake from "Tuilet" by Oben Cedric

Original by kindlyifan

Maafkan kalo absurd. Yang nulis remake-nya ini aja udah absurd, jadi maklumi aja:v

.

Bahasa gak sesuai Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, garink kriuk macem Chitato:v

.

.

.

 _Nama gue Oh Sehun. Keren 'kan? Tapi temen-temen gue biasa manggil gue Seno Cupu. Kenapa jadi Seno Cupu? Karena menurut temen-temen gue, nama gue gak sepadan sama penampilan gue. Seno dari nama gue, SEhuN Oh (oke ini maksa), dan Cupu dari kata culun punya. Ya wajar sih temen-temen gue pada manggil gue begitu. Rambut klinis belah tengah, kacamata bulet, baju rapi sampe dikancing atas, uh nggak banget. Bahkan gue sendiri nganggep diri gue pecundang kelas bawah dari yang terbawah. Sampe-sampe sahabat deket gue aja sampe hati pankreas jantung ngerjain gue._

 _Tapi semuanya berubah sejak negara api menyerang. Eh salah ding. Maksudnya sejak Luhan datang sebagai siswa baru di kelas gue. Dan yang paling gue nggak kira, Luhan itu vampir. Dia menularkan hormon vampirnya ke gue secara nggak sengaja, sehingga gue ikut-ikutan jadi vampir. Dan gue lebih kaget lagi, Luhan jatuh cinta sama gue karena pantat gue yang emang semok. Jupe aja kalah montok sama gue._

 _Sejak jadi vampir, banyak perubahan di hidup gue. Gue jadi populer karena pesona yang mendadak muncul. Di sisi lain, gue sering ngalamin kejadian horor, oleh karena itu gue pengen balik jadi manusia lagi. Tapi itu artinya, gue juga harus putus dari Luhan._

 _Bisa nggak ya gue balik jadi manusia?_

 _Kalo gue jadi manusia, hubungan gue sama Luhan gimana? Mau dibawa kemana, hubungan kita~ *mendadak armada band muncul*_

 _Terserah ah, gelap._

 _Mendingan baca aja kisah kehidupan gue ini._

 _Siapa tahu Luhan baca nih cerita *mendadak baper*_

.

.

.

Nyari tujuh biji sungai nggak segampang nyolong jajan di lemari makanan Eomma. Karena di Korea sungai yang deket cuma Sungai Han, jadinya gue sama Luhan nyari sungai yang layak di Indonesia. Jakarta tempatnya. Kenapa Jakarta? Ya karena emang gitu yang ada di bukunya:v /geplaked/

Kebanyakan sungai yang gue sama Luhan liat adalah sungai yang warnanya nggak jelas, antara item dan butek. Belum lagi ada berbagai macam benda yang seliweran dengan anggunnya di permukaan dan di dalam sungai.

Menit pertama pas gue berendem, palingan juga sandal sama kaleng bekas yang lewat. Menit kedua, daun-daun sama ranting. Menit ketiga, kasur rusak sama bangke lemari. Menit keempat, bangke kucing dan 'pisang goreng emas'. Menit kelima, potongan tangan korban mutilasi dan keranjang yang isinya bayi yang dibuang.

Anjrit.

Kabar baiknya, gara-gara semaleman gue berendem di sungai, hidung gue jadi kebal sama bau-bauan.

.

"Hun, Eomma heran. Kok sabun cuci, sabun colek, detergen, sabun cair, sabun batangan, cairan pengepel lantai, pengharum pakaian sama sampo kok habis semua ya?"tanya Eomma pada pagi hari sepulang gue dari nyari sungai buat berendem. Hebat 'kan? Gue sama Luhan dari Jakarta ke Korea cuma loncat-loncat sama berenang. Hemat bahan bakar. Sayangi bumi kita! *hening*

"Nggak tahu, Ma. Masa' ada yang minum?"jawab gue ngasal. Sebenernya semua benda-benda itu gue pake buat ngebersihin diri dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki.

Dari pengalaman yang sangat nggak mengenakan berendem di sungai di Jakarta, maka gue sama Luhan nyari sungai yang lebih 'layak' buat berendem di lain tempat. Mulai dari sungai Gangga sampe sungai Nil. Bahkan, gue sampe dikejar mumi di sana. Luhan berbaik hati nganterin gue berendem tiap malam di sungai yang berbeda.

"Han, makasih ya. Selama ini, kamu udah bantuin aku buat nyari 7 sungai buat berendem."

"Iya sama-sama. Aku khawatir sama kamu yang hampir setiap waktu diserang terus sama musuh-musuh."

"Tapi kan ngerepotin kamu."

"Gapapa, demi kamu apa sih yang enggak."

"Duh, jangan gitu dong Han. Nanti aku gagal berubahnya."

"Aduh jangan sampe. Aku berharap kamu berhasil jadi manusianya, Hun. Walaupun gak ikhlas sih sebenernya, tapi aku harap, kamu harus berhasil. Soalnya kalo kamu setengah-setengah, kamu nanti jadi−"

"Ultraman? BoBoiBoy? Naruto? Pororo?"

"Bukan."

"Terus?"

"Jadi orang gila."

Anjirlah gue gak mauuuuu! Pokoknya ini kudu berhasil! Fighting! Hwaiting! *kibar bendera*

Setelah menjalani syarat pertama, tiba-tiba tumbuh bulu di dada gue. Tumbuhnya pagi, rontoknya malem. Kata Luhan, gue berhasil melalui tahap pertama dengan lancar. Lain Luhan, lain Eomma.

"Hun, kok jorok banget sih. Ini bulu apaan kriting-kriting dangdut begini? Bulu ketek atau bulu anu?"tanya Eomma sewaktu nyapu kamar gue.

"Bulu hidung, Ma."jawab gue enteng sambil ngupil dengan santainya.

"Sebanyak ini? Itu hidung apa sarang kecoak?"

.

Oh ya, masalah tahap kedua. Gue masih bingung mikirin apa yang harus gue lakuin. Intinya perbuatan yang berlandaskan cinta suci. Awalnya gue mikir buat jadi relawan donor darah PMI. Tapi gue pasti nggak akan tahan dengan aroma darah yang menggelitik hidung gue sehingga gue sakau dan berakhir menyedot semua darah yang ada di sana.

Satu hal terlintas pas gue ngeliat foto keluarga yang gue simpen diem-diem di bawah bantal gue yang penuh dengan hiasan iler. Di foto itu ada gue, kakak cewek gue dan Eomma Appa yang berfoto dengan bahagianya. Foto pas kakak cewek gue lulus SMA dan gue lulus SMP.

Gue kudu nyomblangin Eomma dan Appa biar mereka balik lagi.

.

Besok paginya, gue dateng ke apartemen Appa. Hari ini Minggu, jadi gue yakin kalo Appa udah bangun. Meskipun udah nggak serumah lagi, hubungan gue sama Appa masih baik. Terutama kalo lagi butuh duit gitu. Ngoahahaha.

Appa yang lagi nyapu kamar, seneng banget ngeliat gue dateng. Appa langsung ngeluarin segala macem jajanan dari lemari makanan buat gue. Mungkin Appa tahu kali ya kalo gue nggak dikasih makan sama Eomma.

"Gimana keadaan Appa sekarang? Udah nggak stress karena fintahan korupsi lagi 'kan?"

"Udah enggak kok, Hun. Appa berterimakasih sama kamu karena kamu smape rela bayarin pengacara mahal buat Appa."

"Ya, sebenernya sih ada satu hal yang harus Appa lakuin."

"Apaan tuh? Ngesot dari Seoul ke Mokpo? Ikut olimpiade tinju? Battle dance sama Ekso?"

"Bukan gitu, Pa. Kalo permintaan dari Sehun mah gampang buat Appa."

"Apaan terusan?"

"Appa harus ngelamar Eomma lagi." Appa langsung terjengkang ke belakang pas denger kalimat tadi.

"Bukannya Appa nggak mau ya Hun. Appa dulu udah pernah nyoba ngelamar lagi, tapi Eomma nolak Appa."kata Appa sambil duduk nyaman lagi.

"Itu kan dulu, Pa. Coba aja dulu sekarang. Eomma sekarang lebih sering sakit dompet daripada sakit hati, Pa. Tapi Sehun yakin kalo Eomma sebenernya masih sayang Appa kok."

"Buktinya apa? Kalo Appa telepon, nggak mau ngangkat. Kalo Appa SMS, malah dibalikin."

"Sehun sering liat Eomma tiap sore buka-buka album foto waktu berduaan sama Appa sambil ngelap ingus pake seprai. Kadang Eomma juga sering karaokean pake lagu favorit Appa sama Eomma dulu. Jujur aja ya Pa, Sehun kitati juga ngeliat Eomma kayak gitu, jadi mendingan Appa sama Eomma balikan aja deh."

"Kalo emang gitu sih, Appa mau-mau aja."

"Tapi ngelamarnya harus anti-mainstream, Pa. Kayak yang di reality show gitu."

"Maksudnya lamarannya harus kreatif gitu?"

"Iya. Misalnya nih, Appa ngelamar Eomma pake cincin berlian atau kalung giok gitu. Atau bawa barang-barang yang disukain Eomma gitu."

"Yaelah mahal amat syaratnya. Tapi Appa paham maksudnya. Yaudah, nanti Appa pikirin lagi syaratnya. Kemungkinan sih, Appa bakal ngelamar Eomma besok."

"Yaudah okesip. Kalo gitu, nanti di rumah, Sehun ngerayu Eomma biar nggak nolak Appa."

"Okesip."

.

"Ma." Gue SKSD ke Eomma yang lagi ngeliatin boiben Ekso lagi kambek di MCD.

M-CountDown loh ya, bukan Mekdi.

"Paan?"bales Eomma dengan ketus dan cuek bebek. Tanpa ngalihin perhatiannya dari layar tipi.

"Ketus amat. Sehun boleh minta sesuatu nggak?"

"Apaan emang?"

"Appa, Bapak, Abeoji, Papih, Bokap−"

"Sableng! Kenapa mintanya begituan? Emang Eomma nggak bisa ngurus kamu gitu? Eomma bisa berperan jadi Appa juga kok buat kamu."

"Tapi Eomma kan nggak punya jakun, jenggot, jambang, kumis." Eomma mendelik.

"Kata guru BK di sekolah Sehun nih ya, anak laki-laki harus punya sosok Appa sebagai panutannya."jelas gue.

"Sok tahu kamu! Dengerin ya, Hun. Eomma tuh bukannya nggak mau nyari jodoh lagi, tapi mana ada laki-laki yang mau nerima Eomma kalo di rumah ini masih ada laki-laki yang malesnya minta ampun."

"Ada kok yang mau."

"Siapa? Eyang Subur?"

"Bukan."

"Siapa?"

"Hangeng Appa." Fyi, Appa namanya Hangeng, sedangkan Eomma namanya Kim Heenim. Biasanya dipanggil Heechul. Appa lahir di Cina. Kalo Eomma lahir di Korea.

Awalnya mereka ketemu di suatu acara universitas. Karena Eomma yang dulu emang suka tebar pesona, entah kenapa Appa jadi kepincut dan mereka pacaran 5 tahun lalu mutusin buat nikah. Dan seterusnya bisa dibaca di chapter sebelumnya.

"Eomma nggak mau."jawab Eomma ketus.

"Lah, kenapa nggak mau Ma? 'Goyangan' Appa kurang keras ya?"

"Sengklek! Bukan itu. Eomma masih nggak percaya sama Appa kamu. Eomma udah sakit hati denger Appa selingkuh sama sekertarisnya."

"Ma, dengerin Sehun ya. Eomma denger gosip itu kan dari tetangga yang bahkan Eomma aja nggak kenal. Bisa aja kan itu cuma buat bikin sensasi dan bikin Appa sama Eomma pisah? Terus yang kedua, Appa sama sekretarisnya nggak nikah sampe sekarang."

"Eomma masih nggak percaya."

"Ma, dengerin Sehun dulu. Lagipula ya Ma, sekretaris Appa itu umurnya udah 64 tahun. Udah punya cucu 5 pula. Ya masa' Appa mau yang begituan sih?"

"Nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya Eomma tetep nggak mau!"teriak Eomma dengan semangat menggelora.

"Jadi Eomma udah nggak cinta sama Appa?"

"Nggak."

"Terus, ngapain Eomma nolong Appa yang dituduh korupsi?"

"Ya… Eomma kasihan aja."

"Kasihan apa cinta?"

"Kasihan."

"Cinta apa kasihan?"

"Cinta."

"Nahkan."

Pipi Eomma merona.

"Jadi, Eomma mau nggak balikan sama Appa?"

"Tergantung cara Appa kamu buat ngelamar Eomma."

Gue lega.

.

Tak disangka, sore harinya, gue sama Eomma denger suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran. Sebagai anak yang baik, gue langsung lari nyelametin Eomma. Sementara Eomma malah bawa catokan rambut kesayangannya.

Pas di luar rumah, gue ngeliat mobil pemadam kebakaran lagi parkir di depan rumah. Kemudian, keluarlah seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran dengan pakaian seragam lengkap. Pas gue amati, ternyata itu Appa!

Sekarang gue ngerti!

Dari jaman SMA, Eomma emang udah punya obsesi mendalam sama pemadam kebakaran. Katanya, pemadam kebakaran adalah orang yang paling seksi di dunia. Dan melihat Appa yang pake baju pemadam kebakaran lengkap, Eomma langsung kayak kucing betina yang mau dikawinin.

"Chullie, aku kesini buat minta maaf sekaligus mau ngelamar kamu lagi. Cintaku kepadamu begitu panjang dan kuat bagaikan selang pemadam kebakaran. Jika engkau tak keberatan, terimalah aku menjadi suamimu kembali."

Gue langsung pengen nyari ember buat nampung muntah gue gara-gara denger rayuan jadul Appa. Tapi anehnya, Eomma malah kesengsem dan akhirnya terbuai dalam gendongan Appa.

Dan dengan sesegera mungkin gue langsung lari ngacir ke kamar mandi.

.

Dan akhirnya Eomma dan Appa nikah lagi. Kakak cewek gue dateng jauh-jauh dari Jepang dan ngasih pujian atas usaha gue yang bisa nyatuin Eomma dan Appa lagi.

Sehari setelah pernikahan Appa dan Eomma, tubuh berotot gue mulai mengerut. Untung aja benda berharga gue nggak ikutan mengerut.

"Hun, kok kurusan lagi pas Eomma sama Appa balikan?"tanya kakak cewek gue.

"Tuntutan iklan aja, noona. Soalnya Sehun bakal jadi model obat cacing."jawab gue ngasal. Setelah kakak cewek gue lari ke meja makan, gue langsung masuk ke kamar.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, gue nggak ngeliat Luhan di sekolah. Gue jadi gelisah, kenapa ya? Tumben-tumbenan dia nggak masuk.

Penampilan gue tetep. Gue nggak pake rambut klinis dan kacamata culun lagi. Gaya rambut gue tetep pake gaya Wu Yi Fan/?

Gue coba telepon ke hape-nya Luhan, nggak aktif. Begitupun juga nomer hape-nya Xiumin sama Chen dan nomer telepon rumah keluarga Henry ahjussi. Feeling gue kok ngerasa ada yang nggak beres ya?

"Hun…" Gue nengok ke belakang. Jono. Oh.

"Hm?"jawab gue dingin. Biar bagaimanapun juga, selama apapun juga, gue masih sakit hati gara-gara dia.

"Gue minta maaf sama elo."

"Lebaran udah lewat."

"Gue nyesel banget udah ngerjain elo. Gue disuruh sama Suho. Gara-gara dia ngajakin gue gabung sama gengnya karena anggota gengnya ada yang dipecat. Syaratnya gue harus ngerjain elo sampe semalu-malunya. Maafin gue karena waktu itu gue cuma mikirin perasaan gue tanpa mikirin perasaan elo juga."

"Baru sadar?"

"Karena sekarang gue udah dipecat dari gengnya Suho. Dan ternyata gue juga nggak cocok sama mereka."

"Jadi, elo lari kesini cuma buat ginian?"

"Sumpah Hun gue minta maaf. Mereka minta gue tidur sama salah satu guru biar dapet bocoran jawaban ujian. Gue nolak karena itu melanggar nurani gue."

"O."

"Beneran, Hun."

"Bahkan elo manggil gue Hun."

"Demi apapun, Sehun atau Seno terserahlah. Gue minta maaf ke elo."

"Elo nggak ngerjain gue lagi kan?"

"Berani disamber tsunami deh gue. Gue bersedia ngelakuin apapun asal elo maafin gue."

"Yakin?"

"Iya. Terserah elo deh."

Gue nyuruh Jono beli karton sama spidol papan di koperasi sekolah. Gue tulis 2 kata dengan ukuran font size MS Word jebol : GUE PECUNDANG.

"Angkat nih karton keliling lapangan sekolah 6 kali. Jangan lupa buka baju elo."

Tadinya gue mikir kalo Jono bakal nolak mentah-mentah, ternyata enggak. Dia nurut aja.

Jono santai-santai aja muter ngelilingin lapangan sekolah 6 kali diiringi cibiran dari seluruh siswa yang kebetulan ada di koridor sekolah. Setelah beres, dia ngampirin gue.

"Gimana, No? Udah puas kan?"

Apa gue ngasih tugas ke dia terlalu enteng ya? Harusnya tadi gue suruh dia nyiumin jempol kaki semua guru yang ada di kantor yang jumlahnya 40 lebih.

Akhirnya gue nyalamin dia. Setelah dipikir-pikir, nggak ada manfaatnya nyimpen dendam kelamaan di dalem hati.

.

Pulang sekolah, gue langsung ke rumah Luhan. Gerbang rumahnya dikunci. Jendela ketutup. Sepi.

Karena emang butuh kepastian, gue ketok rumah sebelah. Seorang cowok berusia tiga puluh tahunan membuka pintu dengan wajah antara curiga dan sedikit panik.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya sambil celingak-celinguk seolah-olah gue dateng bareng tim razia 86.

"Saya mau tanya Om."

"Kamu bukan dari acara tipi Teruhuk-uhuk itu kan?" Gue nahan ketawa. Nyebutin judul acaranya aja udah salah.

"Bukan. Saya cuma mau tanya tentang keluarga Henry Lau di sebelah itu."

"Nggak tau. Nanya yang lain aja."katanya buru-buru. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang lansia yang gelendotan di pundak cowok yang barusan gue tanyain.

"Ada apa sih, Oppa?"

Lansia (btw gue nggak bisa mendeskripsikan dia cewek atau cowok, jadi gue sebut lansia aja) itu ngeliatin gue. "Oh, keluarga dokter itu. Mereka sudah pindah kemarin. Ya 'kan Oppa?"jawabnya sambil mengelus dagu si cowok dengan manja. Komplit dengan kedipan manja nan genit.

Gue buru-buru pamit sebelum gue ngakak sengakak-ngakaknya ngeliat 'drama' tadi. Kemungkinan paling utama si cowok itu ketakutan dan udah panik duluan ngeliat gue karena dikira gue dari acara tipi. Kayaknya, dia ninggalin keluarganya yang asli demi 'menemani' ibu atau bahkan mertuanya.

Jadi, gue memutuskan buat pulang aja. Keluarganya Luhan nggak ada keterangan. Kalo dari sekolah, Luhan alesannya pindah. Kalo dari sekolahnya Xiumin sama Chen, sama.

Jadi mereka pindah kemana?

Apa Luhan sedih ya gara-gara gue balik jadi manusia lagi?

Kalaupun keluarganya Luhan pindah, pindah kemana?

Gue cuma bisa diem tanpa tahu jawaban yang pasti.

.

Malemnya abis belajar, gue langsung on Omegle dan bersiap melaksanakan tugas terakhir yang disebutin Luhan.

Setelah searching lama, akhirnya ketemu juga. Satu cewek.

 **Stranger : Hi there!**

 **Me : Hi. Desc?**

 **Stranger : Hana, 20, Male half Female, Korea.**

 **Me : Yakin gendernya?**

 **Stranger : Iya seriusan. Descback?**

 **Me : Hoon, 21, M, Korea. Korea mana?**

 **Stranger : Sekitaran Gangnam. Kamu?**

 **Me : Sama. Mau ketemuan?**

 **Stranger : Who scared?!**

Setelah tukeran nomer hape, dia ngajak ketemuan di taman yang rada remang-remang. Mungkin dia takut ketauan kalo dia ada jakunnya kali ya. Jadi gue setuju aja karena tempat itu juga kebetulan deket sama rumah gue.

Gue berangkat pake mobil Ferarri yang dibeliin Appa. Ini salah satu efek positifnya kalo Appa balikan sama Eomma. WAKAKKAKA.

Di jalanan, gue rada deg-degan karena gue bakal ngedate sama bencong. Sama bencong okay? Masih ABG pula.

Sesuai kesepakatan, gue udah nunggu di tempat yang udah kita sepakati bareng. Gue nelpon Hana dan dia muncul semenit kemudian. Demi apa. Gue nggak bakal ngira kalo dia bencong kalo remang-remang gini. Kulitnya putih dan mukanya cantik kalo remang-remang gini.

Paling kalo siang-siang, mukanya udah penuh jambang kali ya?

"Hai, aku Hana."sapanya dengan suara berat yang berusaha dihalus-halusin.

"Hoon."jawab gue singkat.

"Kayaknya aku familiar banget sama wajah kamu."katanya sok akrab sambil duduk di samping gue.

Jangan-jangan dia pernah ngeliat iklan underwear gue kali ya? Gimana nggak ngeliat, iklannya aja nyolok mata. Pose-pose gue aduhai, motif underwearnya totol-totol macan tutul kecemplung pelangi.

"Kamu kayak…"

"Kayak Oh Sehun 'kan? Model iklan itu 'kan? Semua temen-teman bilang gitu ke aku. Tapi aku lebih kurus dari dia."jawab gue buru-buru sebelum dia curiga.

"Iyasih, tapi kamu lebih seksi daripada dia."

Kalo Luhan yang bilang gini, gue udah ngefly tingkat tinggi.

Tapi yang bilang gini malah bencong ABG.

Karena bosen, kita mutusin buat jalan-jalan keliling taman. Kita ngomong ngalor-ngidul tak tentu arah sampe akhirnya Hana nyeritain tentang dirinya.

"Aku sebenernya nggak mau kayak gini. Siang jadi cowok, malem jadi cewek. Tapi udah takdir kali ya."ujar dia sambil nyender di pundak gue.

Udah tanda-tanda nih.

Gue ngelus bagian dagunya. Kerasa bekas cukuran. Kasar-kasar tajem gitu.

Hana memajukan wajahnya…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Cup.

wtf.

"Auw!" Hana ngejerit ketika wig-nya terbang ketiup angin sampe wig itu terbang jauh.

Giliran gue yang bengong. Kok kayaknya gue pernah liat wujudnya Hana yang kayak gini ya?

"Loh kamu 'kan bintang film drama yang sama Yoona noona itu 'kan?" Gue yakin banget kalo ini dia, soalnya tiap hari gue, eomma sama noona sering liat drama itu bareng-bareng.

"Iya, itu aku."jawab Hana sambil nunduk.

Gubrak. Setau gue, pas dia main film sama Yoona noona, dia ganteng banget. Manly banget kek Jung Yunho. Tapi kok aslinya kayak gini?

"Janji ya kamu nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa."katanya dengan nada suara cowok yang sering gue denger dari tipi. Gue makin yakin.

"Iya. Anggep aja ini nggak pernah terjadi, oke?"

"Deal."

Hana berniat nyosor gue lagi, tapi gue menghindar dengan alesan gue dicari sama Eomma. Di dalem mobil, gue udah ketawa ngakak ngeinget tadi.

.

.

.

YEEEEYYY PART DEPAN UDAH END AYEYY:V

MAAFIN KIKI KARENA UDAH UPDATE LAMA BANGET. TUGAS SEMAKIN MENUMPUK. UJIAN MENANTI. BISA PEGANG LAPTOP TAPI GABISA NGETIK FF, TAPI NGETIK TUGAS:((((( *kepslok jebol*

.

Cuma buat bocoran aja nih ya, sebenernya di bukunya bang Oben ada epilognya, tapi kiki mutusin buat bikin epilognya sendiri. Mungkin epilognya semacam kehidupan si Seno pas udah balik jadi manusia.

So… KAMSAHAMNIDA, GOMAWO, THANKYOU ATAU BAGAIMANA KALIAN MENYEBUTNYA. TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAU BACA, FOLLOW+FAVORITE DAN CORET-CORET DI KOLOM REVIEW. AKU SAYANG KALIAAAANNN *tebar photocard exo*


	6. Good Bye, Luhan

**Catatan Hati Sehun**

Remake from "Tuilet" by Oben Cedric

Original by shawtysky (formerly kindlyifan)

Maafkan kalo absurd. Yang nulis remake-nya ini aja udah absurd, jadi maklumi aja:v

.

Bahasa gak sesuai Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, garink kriuk macem Chitato:v

.

.

.

 _Nama gue Oh Sehun. Keren 'kan? Tapi temen-temen gue biasa manggil gue Seno Cupu. Kenapa jadi Seno Cupu? Karena menurut temen-temen gue, nama gue gak sepadan sama penampilan gue. Seno dari nama gue, SEhuN Oh (oke ini maksa), dan Cupu dari kata culun punya. Ya wajar sih temen-temen gue pada manggil gue begitu. Rambut klinis belah tengah, kacamata bulet, baju rapi sampe dikancing atas, uh nggak banget. Bahkan gue sendiri nganggep diri gue pecundang kelas bawah dari yang terbawah. Sampe-sampe sahabat deket gue aja sampe hati pankreas jantung ngerjain gue._

 _Tapi semuanya berubah sejak negara api menyerang. Eh salah ding. Maksudnya sejak Luhan datang sebagai siswa baru di kelas gue. Dan yang paling gue nggak kira, Luhan itu vampir. Dia menularkan hormon vampirnya ke gue secara nggak sengaja, sehingga gue ikut-ikutan jadi vampir. Dan gue lebih kaget lagi, Luhan jatuh cinta sama gue karena pantat gue yang emang semok. Jupe aja kalah montok sama gue._

 _Sejak jadi vampir, banyak perubahan di hidup gue. Gue jadi populer karena pesona yang mendadak muncul. Di sisi lain, gue sering ngalamin kejadian horor, oleh karena itu gue pengen balik jadi manusia lagi. Tapi itu artinya, gue juga harus putus dari Luhan._

 _Bisa nggak ya gue balik jadi manusia?_

 _Kalo gue jadi manusia, hubungan gue sama Luhan gimana? Mau dibawa kemana, hubungan kita~ *mendadak armada band muncul*_

 _Terserah ah, gelap._

 _Mendingan baca aja kisah kehidupan gue ini._

 _Siapa tahu Luhan baca nih cerita *mendadak baper*_

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi banget, gue udah bangun.

Lah? Tidur?

Kayaknya gue udah lama banget nggak tidur. Rasanya enak banget semalem tidur. Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu *iklan air putih lewat*

Gue seneng dan lega karena bisa ngerasain tidur lagi. Bisa nungging di atas kasur. Bisa menyalurkan bakat ngelukis gue di atas bantal. Tau kan maksudnya apaan?

Apa ini artinya gue udah bener-bener jadi manusia?

Gue bangkit dari kasur dan kemudian ngaca. Di cermin, gue nggak melihat wajah seorang Wu Yi Fan, Shim Changmin, Jeon Jeongguk ataupun Yoo Jae Suk disana. Yang gue lihat cuma seorang cowok culun. Yap, ini muka asli gue. Muka sebelum gue jadi vampir.

"Hun! Bangun! Mandi terus sarapan ya!"seru Appa dari luar kamar.

Gue pun segera mandi. Di cermin kamar mandi, gue ngaca lagi. Gak akan ada lagi badan sekekar Jung Yunho karena gue udah berubah jadi manusia. Yang ada cuma badan sekeceng triplek. Datar. Nggak ada benjolannya kecuali di bagian tertentu *ambigu*

Pas sarapan pun gue nikmatin. Masakan Eomma enak luar biasa. Pas jadi vampir, gue nggak bisa nikmatin makanan apapun dan larinya malah ke jus jengkol.

Selesai sarapan, gue nebeng mobil Appa yang juga mau berangkat ke kantor. Gue naik kendaraan lagi karena gue nggak bisa lari cepet kayak dulu lagi.

.

"Belajar yang giat ya, Hun."ujar Appa.

"Siap, Pa."balas gue dengan tanda hormat lalu jalan masuk ke sekolah.

Nggak ada lagi tatapan mupeng dari cewek dan cowok yang ngeliatin gue. Mereka nganggep gue nggak ada (lagi).

"Hey Hun, seger banget keliatannya."sapa Jono pas gue sampe di kelas.

"Iya. Kan elo udah insap."

"Bisa aja. Eh, Luhan sekarang nggak masuk lagi ya? Gue kasian ngeliat elo kemarin. Ngelamun terus."

"Keliatannya sih iya. Kemarin pas gue ke rumahnya Luhan, rumahnya kosong."

Sampe Bang seonsaengnim masuk, Luhan nggak dateng-dateng nempatin bangkunya di samping gue.

.

Pas pulang sekolah sambil nungguin Appa, gue iseng-iseng cek e-mail. Kali-kali aja Luhan ngirim e-mail, dan ternyata bener. Dengan buru-buru, gue baca e-mail itu.

 _From :_

 _To : thehuncadelisies_

 _Subject : Dear Sehun_

 _Dear Sehun,_

 _Aku nggak sanggup ngomong ini ke kamu, jadi aku manfaatin e-mail ini. Maafin aku yang ngilang dari kamu. Aku bawaannya sedih kalo liat kamu. Aku masih nggak percaya kalo kita udah putus, walaupun secara nggak langsung. Tapi aku hargain keputusan kamu buat balik jadi manusia. Karena, kalo aku jadi kamu, aku bakal ambil pilihan yang sama._

 _Mulai kemarin sampe seterusnya, aku sama keluargaku pindah ke tempat lain. Jangan coba cari aku, Chen, Xiumin atau Papa sama Mama. Fokus sama kehidupan kamu yang sekarang, Hun. Aku ikut seneng liat keluarga kamu balik jadi harmonis lagi. Kamu jadi nggak kekurangan gizi lagi kan? Hahahaha._

 _Walaupun aku nggak ada di samping kamu lagi, tetep inget aku dan kenangan-kenangan kita, Hun. Biarkan itu semua jadi kenangan indah, Hun._

 _Maafin aku yang udah ngerubah kamu jadi vampir dan…_

 _Maafin cinta aku yang memang dari awal udah nggak semestinya._

 _Luhan._

Gue berulang kali mencoba buat bales e-mail Luhan, tapi gagal terus. Gue nyerah. Mungkin Luhan memang nggak pengen kalo e-mailnya dibales.

Pas mobil Appa udah di depan gue, gue segera masuk dan Appa langsung tancep pulang ke rumah.

Nggak akan ada lagi pesona artis hallyu yang ada di dalam diri gue.

Nggak masalah. Yang penting gue nggak dikejar-kejar pemburu vampir, werewolf atau vampir-vampir lain. Gue juga nggak perlu nahan nafsu kalo liat adegan berdarah-darah di tv.

Karena gue udah jadi manusia seutuhnya.

Dan gue mensyukuri atas hal itu.

.

.

.

WOY BALIK LAGI SAMA KIKI~~~~

ADA YANG INGET SAMA FF INI NGGAK? /nggak

MAAFIN BANGET KARENA KIKI UPDATE-NYA NGARET BANGET KARENA KIKI UDAH MULAI SIBUK SAMA SEKOLAH. KIKI JUGA ABIS INI MAU TRY OUT SAMA UJIAN JUGA (dampak murid kurikulum 2013 /3)

DAN KIKI USAHAKAN, NANTI MALEM KIKI BAKAL UPDATE 1 FIC STORY HUNHAN + EPILOG FF CATATAN HATI SEHUN INI :'))))


End file.
